Demasiado Malfoy
by ConAmor
Summary: Por causas privadas Draco Malfoy se ve rodeado de toda una gama de pelirrojos y la más odiosa sangre sucia que lo lleva poniendo en segundo plano con su inteligencia desde primer curso, teniendo que soportar todo eso un verano entero. ¿Podrá aguantar?
1. La madriguera y los Malfoy

La Madriguera y los Malfoy

Si no se lo hubiesen dicho no lo habría creído ¿Draco Malfoy en problemas? Y no cualquier problema ¿desde todos los puntos de vista? Pero no nos adelantemos, sabemos que las cosas se pueden malinterpretar si se empieza desde el final.

Hablamos de los principios de verano de quinto curso, ya habiendo acabado ese curso y encaminándose al sexto en poco tiempo, Hermione leía un libro sentada en un banco de jardín escuchando las voces de los Weasley como fondo, algo acalorada miró el horizonte ¿veía gente volando? Seguramente era Harry, dijo que mañana llegaba a la Madriguera a la hora de almorzar, pero ¿habrá podido venir antes?

Tranquilamente cerró el libro y se levantó mirando esas escobas que se definían cada vez más lejos en el firmamento, su ceño fruncido se pronunció aún más. Ese no era Harry ¿entonces…? No pudo acabar esa frase en su mente porque ya sabía quién era, y de ningún modo esperaba verlo a él.

- ¡Hermione! – un grito proveniente de la más joven Weasley se oyó a su espalda produciéndole distraerse de lo que veía.

- ¿Si Ginny? – la pelirroja paró de correr situándose a su derecha y agachándose para coger el aliento empezó a hablar a trompicones - ¿sabes…? ¿sabes… que… viene…vie… viene ma… Malfoy?

Hermione ya lo sabía, había reconocido ese semblante altanero y elegante aún en la lejanía, pero oírlo de su boca produjo impacto ¿ella lo sabía? ¿cómo es que ella misma no se enteró? ¿por qué viene? Varias preguntas aparecieron en su mente, estaba muy confusa ¿desde cuando Malfoy visitaba a los Weasley? Tenía que ser algo importante, y antes de empezar a formular la pregunta del por qué de tal visita Ginny se le adelantó.

- Al parecer Lucius mandó anoche un mensaje pidiendo venir a hablar de un tema de suma importancia – ella asintió levemente, seguía sin entender nada de la situación ¡le parecía absurda y ridícula la idea de un Malfoy en la madriguera! Y sabiendo las diferencias que existían entre ambas familias, más inverosímil le parecía la situación – nadie sabe cuál puede ser el problema que puede llevarlo a venir aquí en persona. ¿Qué crees?

La castaña parpadeó confusa, lo cierto es que casi no la había escuchado, seguía sumida en un profundo silencio meditando la información anterior a sabiendas de que la joven Weasley la miraba inquisitivamente.

- Eh… lo siento ¿decías?

- Decía que nadie sabe cuál puede ser el problema que puede llevarlo a venir aquí en persona. – replicó la pelirroja con voz cansada rodando los ojos. – En todo caso ¿qué crees?

Era una pregunta un tanto indiferente por alargar el tema, pero sabía que si no respondería Ginny se lo preguntaría de nuevo.

- No lo sé. Estoy igual de confusa que tú. – su respiración se cortó cuando vio que Lucius iba acompañado de su hijo Draco Malfoy. No lo había visto antes porque iba por detrás, y a los lados iban unos acompañantes de su padre ¿guardaespaldas? Con los Malfoy podrías esperarte hasta eso. – Pero... ¿has visto que viene con su hijo? – dijo Hermione a su amiga.

- ¿Con Draco? – preguntó ceñuda la pequeña Weasley.

Si antes Hermione estaba sorprendida ahora estaba asombrada, esto era un día conmemorar ¿dos Malfoy a la vez en la Madriguera? No quería imaginarse la reacción de Ron y los gemelos, sabía lo impulsivo que su amigo era y la leve "inclinación" que tenían tanto Geroge como Fred para las bromas. Esto no presagiaba nada bueno.

Su primer impulso nada más darse cuenta que Draco Malfoy estaba, fue el entrar en casa y dejar que el resto se las apañen, pero su instinto orgulloso no la dejó abandonar el salvaje jardín de los Weasley, sabía perfectamente que más tarde eso sería tema de burla para el joven Malfoy. Detrás suyo oyó la voz preocupada por parte de Molly, y la de Arthur que al parecer la seguía de cerca intentando tranquilizarla, y no porque tuviese miedo, más bien quería echarlos a escobazos. Ya se sabe que Molly tiene mucho carácter, un rasgo heredado por la más pequeña de los pelirrojos.

Lucius aterrizó elegantemente a unos pocos pasos de Hermione y Ginny mirándolas con desdén y altanería siguió caminando hasta hacer un casi imperceptible saludo de cabeza, y fingir una pequeña sonrisa a sus anfitriones.

- Cuánto tiempo Arthur, señora Weasley – su mirada chocó con la rebelde de Molly produciendo un tenso e incómodo silencio – tan bella como siempre. – su tono fingido y su cara de asco daban a pensar justamente lo contrario a su frase, pero Arthur no quería ninguna pelea en su casa por lo que invitó al señor Malfoy dentro de la casa, seguramente él no habría entrado por su propio pie.

"¿Cómo se podía ser tan snob?" pensó la castaña enfadada. Su enfadó se disipó al ver a Draco, no lucía bien, parecía cansado y algo delgado, aquel chico no le recordaba al todo poderoso príncipe de Slytherin, sus ojos lo miraron de distinta forma, a veces el rubio no parecía humano y ella misma se pilló pensando que no lo era, pero por su aspecto sí podía sufrir como todos.

El joven Malfoy abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo, buscaba algo que decir pero no parecía saber el qué ¿algo hiriente quizás? Pero no dijo nada, parecía cansado, y ni siquiera el esfuerzo por molestarla se hizo presente, tenía grandes ojeras y la tez más blanca de lo habitual, a Hermione estos detalles no le pasaron desapercibidos y lo miró con cierta preocupación.

Al ver a su amiga mirarla algo contrariada por quedarse mirando a Draco, dejó de hacerlo y la cogió de la muñeca. Iba a enterarse de toda esa importante discusión de cualquier manera, y a ser posible, quería estar presente.

Los ojos de Arthur avisaron a ambas chicas que acababan de entrar que subieran a sus habitaciones y no bajasen hasta que esa reunión hubiese acabado, Hermione asintió pero no pensaba exactamente hacer eso…

- ¡Fred! ¡George! – susurró la castaña por las escaleras. Viendo que no respondían subió hasta sus habitaciones y abrió la puerta de golpe. Era más que seguro por su confianza al abrir la puerta, que por una vez se los esperaba encontrar tranquilos y sentados, por alguna razón ahora aquella idea le parecía absurda. Alrededor de toda la habitación volaban confetis y un polvo mágico que hacía estornudar cada dos por tres sin pausa, en el suelo unas piedras blandas llenas de aire explotaban al menor contacto con ellas… resulta que no era aire corriente ¡daba risa!

La escena era graciosa vista desde fuera, dos chicas estornudando y riendo llenas de confetis de pies a cabeza, parecía un circo. "_Finite Incantatem" _susurro la castaña en un momento de lucidez. Eso sólo hizo parar los confetis, pero nada más, "_Algo es algo_" pensó Hermione intentando ver el lado positivo de todo el embrollo en el que se metió nada más entrar. Un grito agudo proferido por parte de la joven pelirroja sonó por toda la casa y dejó a cierta castaña sorda.

- ¡Ya basta! – vociferó Ginny - ¡¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí? Venimos a hablar sobre algo sumamente importante y nos encontramos con una fiesta de vuestros artilugios ¡a la próxima se lo digo a mamá y no vivís para contarlo!

- ¡Vale, vale! No te sulfures hermanita, estamos aquí. – se oyeron dos voces en perfecta sincronización y de una esquina aparecieron dos cabeceras naranjas sonriendo pícaramente – Además eran pruebas, los efectos de la risa y los estornudos se van yendo.

Y realmente era así, Hermione se dio cuenta de que cada vez ser reía menos y podía pensar con claridad, además los estornudos eran casi inexistentes, algo parecido a cortos sonidos producidos por una tos, nadie habría dicho que eso era o fue un estornudo.

Calculaba con rapidez sus frases mentales para pedirles a los hermanos el artilugio que se usó en la casa del difunto Sirius, algo parecido a una oreja colgada de un hilo, que además aquella vez que lo usaron, Crookshanks tuvo la "brillante" ocurrencia de empezar a jugar con ella, ese gato era adorable pero a veces era para matarlo.

- Mirad par de dos, es simple – Ginny se le adelantó en la explicación a su amiga, cosa que en su fuero interno agradecía, ella conocía mejor a sus hermanos gemelos y sabría conseguir lo que necesitaba con cierta facilidad. – necesitamos esa "oreja" que usamos en la casa de Sirius hace tiempo para escuchar una conversación "privada", por lo que esta vez no será diferente y nuestros padres de seguro no querrán contar por las buenas…

- Es decir ¿espiar? – la interrumpió George.

- Qué va, si te parece avisamos antes – la muchacha tenía una cara y un tono exasperado, sus hermanos visiblemente a veces la desesperaban- ¿A ti que te parece?

- ¡Vaya! No conocía este lado tuyo Ginny… - Fred sonreía sin disimulo a sabiendas que esto enfadaría a su pequeña hermana.

- ¡Por dios Fred crece! ¡no hay tiempo para vuestras bromas! – lo cierto es que en ese momento Ginny Weasley parecía una olla a presión, de milagro no echaba humo por las orejas. – ¡Tenéis o no tenéis la oreja!

Menos mal que en ese momento por su exasperación Ginny no miraba a la cara a sus hermanos, eran todo un poema. Partiéndose de la risa por su éxito en hacer rabiar a su hermana, algo que disfrutaban no solo con la familia, si no con todo el mundo. Pero sabían razonar si la cosa se ponía fea, para alivio de todos.

- La verdad es que desconocemos el paradero de lo que buscas – dijo George todavía atragantándose con su propia risa – pero estoy seguro de que Ron sabe dónde está.

Ahora la sorprendida era la castaña ¿por qué iba a guardar Ron esa oreja? Aunque pensándolo bien puede que pensase que les viniese bien en un futuro, lo que pasa es que eso rompía bastante los esquemas que uno tenía del pelirrojo. Eso sí, pensaba preguntarle de todas formas. Sin previo aviso salió corriendo de la habitación en dirección a la otra de las miles de plantas que tenía la casa para ir buscando a su amigo. Paró en secó delante de una de las ventanas que daba al jardín trasero, y por fin encontró el lugar donde se hallaba el susodicho, un tanto previsible: practicando Quidditch él solo. Había mejorado mucho en ese último curso pero al parecer no se contentaba del todo.

A sabiendas de que los Malfoy estaban en el salón no tuvo otra opción más que abrir la ventana y empezar a base de señas y gritos llamar la atención del joven Weasley.

- ¿Hermione? – preguntó extrañado su amigo - ¿qué pasa? – y más alarmado exclamó - ¿¡Pasó algo con los Malfoy!

- No, están bien todos, deja de preocuparte tanto. – la joven rodó los ojos, Lucius no se atrevería a mucho ya que la familia Weasley era grande, sobre todo en vacaciones porque sus hijos mayores venían a visitar, por mucho que viniese con "guardaespaldas" no sería suficiente – recuerdas… no, mejor dicho ¿guardaste tú la oreja que usamos en casa de Sirius hace casi dos años?

- Eeeeeh… - su cara cambió a una contrariada intentando pensar con claridad. Ron no era precisamente la memoria en persona.

- Por favor Ronald ¡recuerda! – pero en el momento que apremió a su amigo para que le dijese dónde estaba la susodicha "oreja", la llamaron. Y de la misma manera que sorprendió al pelirrojo cuando lo llamaba, desapareció sin decir nada cerrando la ventana, realmente todo el asunto de los Malfoy la estaba trastornando ¡ahora Ron creería que sí pasó algo!


	2. El Primer Día

2. El primer Día

Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, sin darse cuenta de la cara de asombrados que tenían todos, y la de repugnancia y superioridad del Sr. Malfoy, aunque el joven Slytherin la miró unos segundos y luego apartó su mirada para observar con cierto desinterés el peculiar reloj de la familia Weasley.

Después se dio cuenta que a causa de la corrida su pelo ahora presentaba un aspecto de lo más salvaje, con todos los tirabuzones colgando sin sentido ni lógica, y su respiración agitada daba el toque al cuadro que ella representaba. Con dignidad se irguió y miró inquisitivamente a Molly, fueron sus gritos que llamaron a cierta castaña hecha un manojo de nervios.

- Hermione, el joven Malfoy… – empezó Molly, pero al parecer las palabras no le salían porque la miraba cada vez más preocupada y sin saber cómo seguir – El joven Malfoy se quedará durante el verano con nosotros.

La primera pregunta que se la pasó por la cabeza nada más oír la noticia fue "¿Por qué me lo dijeron a mi primero?", pero su mente racional supo el por qué, y también supo que estas vacaciones serían todo menos placenteras. El por qué era simple, de habérselo dicho a cualquiera de los chicos, habrían gritado y seguramente empezado una batalla sin fin intentando matar a los Malfoy, y Ginny a pesar de ser más pacífica tenía cierto carácter que o sabías tratarlo o eras lo suficientemente sabio como para quitarte del camino, si no, estabas perdido sin remedio.

- ¿Qué? – logró decir al cabo de unos segundos. Todavía no asimilaba la "estupenda" noticia.

- Por motivos privados, Draco tendrá que quedarse el verano entero, hasta que podáis ir a Hogwarts. – la señora Weasley habló despacio eligiendo bien sus palabras mirando con cierto temor a que Hermione se desmayase allí mismo, aunque por supuesto, eso sería totalmente exagerado, pero había que coincidir con todos ¿no era la situación un tanto inverosímil?

Pero lo que la joven Granger respondió nadie se lo esperaba del todo, por muy racional que sea ella aquella manera de expresar como se tomaba la noticia era bastante peculiar, pero no descartada entre las posibilidades.

- Entiendo ¿se vendrá a quedar ahora mismo? – su semblante serio y el tono tranquilo en el que formuló su pregunta hizo que hasta el aludido se girase a mirarla extrañado.

Pero ella no era tonta, si ella contestó eso fue por el mero hecho de dos cosas: Uno, si se ponía en contra lo único que haría era alargar lo inevitable y causarle más molestias a Molly y Arthur; Dos, como empezara a comportarse como una cría al puro estilo de Ron estaba perdida… y espera un segundo, ¡¿desde cuando Hermione Granger pierde los estribos de la situación? Además todo eso se le antojaba demasiado sospechoso, se le ocurrió que Malfoy podía estar enfermo y necesitase descansar o alguna ayuda en especial, pero… ¿no podría hacer eso en su casa? Y lo mejor para enfermedades es ir a San Mungo. No, tenía que ser otra cosa, y sabía que aquél detalle se le escapaba, cosa que la frustraba aún más.

- Tan noble Srta. Granger – la voz elegante e irónica de Lucius se hizo oír después de varios minutos en silencio, con la pregunta de Hermione todavía a la deriva. – No considero necesario volver otro día a dejar a Draco, así que Señores Weasley si no hay inconveniente desde hoy mi hijo se quedará aquí hasta que regrese a Hogwarts.

- No hay ningún problema Señor Malfoy. – replicó Arthur.

- Bien, entonces si me disculpáis antes de irme hablaré con Draco.

Lucius le lanzó una mirada seria a su hijo para que saliese con él fuera de la casa, y por supuesto lo siguió sin decir nada. Pero por alguna razón, no estuvo contento con el gesto de su padre, o eso fue lo que pensó Hermione, pero al ver la mirada de desagrado que el joven Malfoy dirigió a la estancia, rápidamente dedujo que su gesto de "asco" se debía a la casa, seguía preguntándose cómo iba a resistir él a todo eso, porque ella si debía podía comportarse sin ningún problema, su fuerte carácter le impedía lo contrario, pero Malfoy… era arena de otro costal. Demasiado orgulloso, demasiado mimado, demasiado caprichoso, demasiado frío, demasiado irónico, con ese toque impersonal, se creía el rey del mundo, un hecho que lo demostró desde primer curso. Iba a ser duro, muy duro.

- Molly ¿qué pasa con los Malfoy? ¿por qué se va a quedar el hijo del Sr. Malfoy aquí? – las preguntas de Hermione salieron de su boca con rapidez nada más ambos rubios salieron de la casa con los "guarda espaldas".

- Lo siento Hermione, pero eso no puedo decírtelo.

- ¿El qué no le puedes decir mamá? – Ginny había aparecido desde la cocina tranquilamente con una galleta en la mano comiendo sin prisa, Granger se dio cuenta por su sonrisa de quién sabe algo que el resto no, que la pequeña Weasley llevaba mucho tiempo escondida allí, tendría que darle explicaciones de cómo se las ingenió en bajar sin ser vista.

- ¡Ginny! – exclamó la señora Weasley - ¡no me asustes así! ¿y se puede saber qué hacías allí? ¡andad las dos a vuestra habitación!

La pelirroja y castaña sonrieron mientras sus pasos sonaban a través de las escaleras de caracol tan usadas de la madriguera, con ese toque rústico y el olor de la madera, Hermione siempre pensó que eran muy agradables. Los gritos de Molly se oían hasta arriba reprochándole a su hija más pequeña su conducta, hay que ver lo irónica que era la situación ¿no se daba cuenta de que su hija era casi igual que ella? Aunque la curiosidad debía de ser un extra.

Jadeando se miraron seriamente hasta exclamar en ruidosas carcajadas, ver a la madre de los Weasley enfadada siempre era divertido, aunque por si acaso, más les valía tener cuidado.

- Bien, ahora me cuentas qué hacías en la cocina – Hermione levantó la mirada para fijarla en la cara de su amiga, sabiendo perfectamente por qué estaba allí, pero lo que quería saber es cómo lo consiguió y si oyó algo.

- ¡Tsk, tsk, tsk! Todo a su tiempo querida, te lo cuento todo con detalle, pero primero… ¿no deberías peinarte?

A la joven le dieron unas ganas tremendas de reír al oírla preocuparse de su pelo, que aunque ya no era tan un desastre como en los primeros cursos de Hogwarts, seguía siendo algo "indomable".

- Ginevra ¡déjate de bromas y cuenta! – no era muy su estilo no pensarlo por si misma, pero la curiosidad era muy grande como para pensárselo, además desde esa mañana estaba cansada, ayer se había pasado gran parte de la noche y la mañana leyendo unos libros de la Historia de la Magia y Transformaciones, a pesar de estar acostumbrada a pasar noches en vela leyendo, esta vez se había pasado.

- ¡Vale, vale! – teatralmente Ginny levantó los brazos en signo de rendición. Sentándose con pesadez en una de las camas de la habitación. – A ver, es simple cómo bajé, cogí el manto de invisibilidad de Harry ¡y el resto fue pan comido!

Hermione sabía que su amigo le había dejado a Ron la capa de invisibilidad cuando partieron de Hogwarts antes del verano, lo que se le había escapado era el hecho de que Ginny la hubiese encontrado, o alguien le dijese de su existencia en la madriguera, pero sabiendo como es Ron ante su hermana, es posible que en un momento se le escapase algo y con eso incitase la curiosidad innata de la joven Weasley, mejor que no juzgasen por la apariencia de la pelirroja, era todo un volcán.

- Supongo que lo de la capa no te la dejó alguien ¿verdad? – Granger habló con lentitud para hacerle saber que necesitaba todos los detalles posibles de cualquier cosa en torno a la situación que se dio antes.

- Pues, digamos que oí la conversación entre Ron y Harry…

- ¡¿Tú fuiste la que hizo ese ruido en la sala común la última noche? – Hermione acababa de recordar el momento en el que Harry le confió la capa a Ron porque a donde iba no la necesitaría y prefería que estuviese en un lugar seguro. Y mientras hablaban sobre cuándo vendría Potter a la madriguera, una de las armaduras cayó estrepitosamente a la una de la madrugada con todo el mundo "supuestamente" durmiendo. Al parecer un alma curioso como un duende vagaba por la sala común.

- Si fui yo. Pero tienes que tener en cuenta que me pillasteis por sorpresa, había bajado porque no podía dormir, y cuando oí voces me escondí, no quería que me encontrasen. – tomó algo de aire para proseguir pues habló de sopetón sin pausas – Por lo que me quedé escuchando, y cuando llegamos a casa utilicé ciertas… tácticas para sonsacarle a mi hermano dónde puso la capa.

Hermione omitió el detalle que no dijo por qué se escondió y siguió escuchando sin decir nada, todavía le costaba concentrarse, hasta mañana seguramente no sería ella misma, o por lo menos no del todo.

- A lo de la conversación que oí allí abajo sólo fue el final, por lo que no me doy cuenta a qué se referían. – Ginny se percató en la cara desilusionada que tenía su amiga por lo que aclaró rápidamente – Pero te lo contaré todo con detalles, estoy segura de que tú sabrás entenderlo mejor.

"- …Entiendo que no nos diga detalles, ¿pero no sería mejor la casa de alguien cercano a usted? – Arthur estaba de pie preguntando algo con tono extrañado a Lucius y que la pelirroja no llegaba a entender ¿de qué hablaban?

- Dados los detalles que he dado, Draco no podría estar en casa de nadie que sea, como usted a dicho… "cercano" a mi. – Lucius sonrió amargamente al uso de la palabra "cercano", se sabía bien que los Malfoy eran eso, Malfoy, y no tenían lo que se pueden llamar amigos o alguien en quien confiar. – Ya hablé con mi hijo y no será ningún inconveniente durante su estancia aquí, en caso de lo contrario simplemente avise, y ya le buscaría una solución.

- No creo que su hijo sea un problema – esta vez era Molly hablando. – Pero temo que no se sienta muy bien con nosotros, no hemos estado en muy buenos "términos" que digamos.

- Lo sé y lo lamento profundamente Señora Weasley – Ginny pensó que ese tono afectado era todo menos real, y el gesto teatral que hizo era igual de peor o más – Aunque espero que estas pequeñas vacaciones nos haga cerrar viejas heridas y disputas, sobre todo para Draco.

Por supuesto eso era ya de por sí algo estúpido, los que lo educaron a ser así con los traidores a la sangre y los muggles, fueron precisamente sus padres, el que tendría que recapacitar era Lucius, no su hijo. Por si acaso no creía que fuese recomendable decir algo sobre ese tema tan delicado.

- Bien, entonces hasta que el tema con "el que no debe ser nombrado" se zanje usted no quiere sacar a Draco de aquí.

- Así es, si hay cambios ya vendría a llevármelo. – Lucius empezaba a zanjar el tema cuando Molly gritó hacia las escaleras:

- ¡Hermione! ¡ven un momento! – cuando se empezaron a oír los pasos apresurados como si fuese una tormenta lejana que se acerca con una rapidez vertiginosa, Lucius mostró su indignidad ante la vulgaridad con la que venía Hermione, la pelirroja se imaginó que ellos jamás en la familia Malfoy venían corriendo, seguramente con esa caracterizad suya altanera de la alta sociedad, ¡por dios! hasta le daba náuseas."

- …El resto ya lo conoces – Ginny había concluido su corto relato de lo que escuchó escondida bajo el manto de la invisibilidad – Ahora viene la parte que nos causará quebraderos de cabeza, bueno no sé tú, pero a mi ya me duele la cabeza de sólo hacerme una idea.

- Espera, espera, si lo que me has dicho es fiel a lo que pasó, entonces va a ser algo más simple el saber por qué nuestra querida serpiente se está escondiendo aquí. – Hermione sonrió mirando un punto indefinido, fue fácil dar con la respuesta, y su amiga de haber estado más atenta se habría dado cuenta. El motivo eran los mortífagos, era muy posible que Lucius tuviese problema con ellos y su líder, temiendo que acaben con su única descendencia lo mandó al sitio más improbable en toda la tierra, tenía lógica ¿no? Pero sabía que todavía le debían faltar piezas, hasta que no tuviese pruebas fiables no daría nada por sentado.

- ¿Sabes cuáles son las causas Mione? – Ginny la miraba como si le hubiese dado la noticia bomba de que venían a su casa los "Weird Sisters" para cantarle expresamente.

A lo que Hermione rodando los ojos prosiguió a contarle sus deducciones.

- Pero… ¿no hay muchas lagunas en esta suposición?

- Por supuesto que las hay, por eso si ordenamos lo que hemos oído, y lo que suponemos, a partir de eso se pueden encontrar el resto de las piezas que nos faltan, como un puzzle.

- Si, no me parece mala idea - y ahora la pequeña pelirroja con un tono de confidencia se acercó a la castaña susurrándole – O podemos interrogar a Malfoy y pedirle todos los detalles a su intrusión en nuestra casa…

Ella como respuesta le pegó levemente con un cojín riendo divertida - ¡Esto es serio Ginny déjate de bromas! – y a pesar de todo siguió riendo mientras ambas empezaban una batalla campal con almohadas y cojines, hasta que la ropa y otros objetos se unían a su fiesta. Los libros claramente no entraban en el grupo, pero ya sabemos como es nuestra sabelotodo, los libros son la fuente de sabiduría, son algo sagrado que no se toca para ciertos propósitos poco ortodoxos, porque tirar libros por los aires es algo inconcebible para ella.

Las risas se oyeron también fuera y dentro de toda la casa, cosa que no hizo nada raro la aparición de dos gemelos mirando divertidos la escena, justamente lo que necesitaban, algo fuera de lo rutinario, y como si estuviesen tomando bandos se pusieron cada uno del lado de una de las chicas. Más tarde apareció Ron totalmente extrañado con la escena, ver a su amiga estudiosa la perfecta descripción del orden y la responsabilidad, jugar con las almohadas como una niña de cinco años, era totalmente perturbador.

- ¿¡Qué le habéis hecho a Hermione? – a pesar de pretender que su voz sonase alarmada, una sonrisa adornaba su cara dando a entender que encontraba cómica la situación.

- ¡Nada hermanito! – contestó Fred, cosa que le costó un almohadazo por parte de su hermana - ¡esta me la pagarás Ginny!

Al final de todo, sin saber cómo, aparecieron Charlie y Bill uniéndose en las risas y el ajetreo que había en la habitación de las chicas. Y en ese momento Hermione pensó que ojala todo fuese así para siempre, ojala no les esperara la oscuridad, ojala no tuviesen que luchar, ojala pudiese dormir tranquila por la noche sin temer al mañana, tantos ojalas… pero lo que sí podría hacer era ser feliz ahora, en ese momento ¿para qué preocuparse del futuro ahora? Ya llegaría, ya sabrían qué hacer.

* * *

><p>A las 6 y media de la tarde todos bajaron para ayudar a poner la mesa y cenar, las batallas de almohadas abrían mucho el apetito, o como dijo Ron "¡Dan un hambre de lobo!", a lo que todos rieron, si Ron no comiese a todas horas se preocuparían, sería como ver cerdos volando o a Snape vestido en un tutú rosa.<p>

A la estudiosa Granger le extrañó no ver por ninguna parte a Malfoy, pero dedujo que intentaría estar lo más lejos de ellos gran parte del tiempo. Y aunque no lo admitiese le daba algo de pena, se preguntó ¿cómo sería que ella estuviese en su casa? Sabiendo la relación que tenían, nada placentero, seguramente se sentiría igual, queriendo esconderse y no hablar con nadie.

- Molly – la aludida se dio la vuelta y paró de limpiar una cazuela - ¿Sabes dónde está Malfoy?

- Me dijo que quería pasear por fuera. – Iba a seguir limpiando cuando se da cuenta de que pronto comerían, y él debía estar presente, no iba a tener al chico hambriento - ya que lo mencionaste ¿podrías ir a buscarlo y avisarle de que la cena ya está hecha? Estoy segura de que tendrá hambre.

Hermione asintió, aunque pensó que el joven Malfoy jamás diría si tiene hambre o no, demasiado orgullo al que proteger. Ante este pensamiento rodó los ojos exageradamente, habían cosas en el rubio que eran totalmente previsibles, o eso creía.

Paseó su mirada por todo el jardín frontal que tenían sin notar vida alguna que la de las plantas, siguió caminando hasta rodear toda la casa y acabar de nuevo en el punto de partida ¿dónde se habría metido el escurridizo del Slytherin? Vio un movimiento detrás de un arbusto pero resultó que eran unos gnomos extraviados saltando y haciendo mucho ruido con sus pequeñas voces, claramente no los llegó a ver bien ya que eran un tanto tímidos y se solían esconder nada más percatarse de una presencia humana, eso sí, eran muy traviesos.

Cinco minutos más tarde ya un poco exasperada por no encontrarlo, decide salir de los parámetros de la Madriguera y buscarlo entre los árboles que sobresalían del bosque coqueto y pequeño que tenían como vecino los Weasley. No resultó ser una mala idea, vio sobresalir una cabellera rubia detrás de un gran roble sin tener que buscar mucho.

A unos pasos de él se dio cuenta de que no tenía muy claro cómo actuar, sus amigos decían que no, pero a veces se encontraba insegura, tenía ese lado no muy conocido por el resto del mundo, porque lo solía esconder a través de sus extensas horas de estudio y del conocimiento que tenía, realmente Hermione Jean Granger era un chica con inseguridades.

- ¿Malfoy?

Él se dio la vuelta sorprendido pegando un pequeño salto, o eso le pareció a ella, ya que en una milésima de segundo ya había recuperado la compostura y el aire altanero que caracterizaba a los de su familia.

- ¿Qué quieres Granger? – preguntó de manera despectiva.

A Hermione le molestó su actitud, pero luego recordó con quien estaba hablando, y relajándose un poco intento sonar tranquila y no llena de rabia como se sentía por dentro.

- No pretendía molestarte Malfoy, pero resulta que es la hora de cenar, y Molly me ha enviado a que te avise.

- ¿Quién? – El slytherin se notaba desconcertado ante la mención de la madre de Ron.

- Molly Weasley, la madre de Ron. – aclaró ella.

Draco volvió tranquilamente a su lectura al notar que ella no volvía a hablar, pasando olímpicamente de su presencia.

- Malfoy, ¿no vas a venir? – preguntó extrañada, y por alguna razón desconocida todavía molesta por su actitud, en realidad muy normal en él.

Él bufó y la miró fríamente sospesando sin interés si contestarle o no, como si se tratase de una niña estúpida que no entiende nada.

- Mira _sangre sucia_, vendré cuando pueda y cuando quiera – el enfado de ella creció al escuchar esas palabras que a él tanto le gustaba usar en su contra, por el maldito placer de molestarla, había que ser crío para hablar así – además nadie dijo que tenga hambre ahora, aparte de que no quiero que me acompañes.

Hermione de un momento a otro explotaría, pero el tal vez implicado en el desastre no estaba atento a su compañera por lo que no se preocupó, además, era un Malfoy ¿qué podía pasarle?

- ¡Malfoy esto no es tu casa! – gritó ella fuera de sí por un momento, al recobrar la calma y estar segura de que acaparaba la atención del rubio prosiguió – Esto es una familia junta, y hay distintas reglas, hay horas de comida en las que todos comen ¡nadie va a esperar a que tengas hambre y te sirva! ¿acaso tenemos pinta de ser sirvientes? ¡y tampoco encontrarás elfos que te sirvan a todas horas! ¡crece de una vez Malfoy!

Draco parecía estar algo desconcertado por la explosión de ella, pero no duró mucho, él también se sabía unos cuantos trucos para salir con el orgullo intacto.

- Entonces no comeré Granger – espetó él retomando su lectura. – dile a la señora Weasley que no se preocupe.

Vale. Esto ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso en la paciencia de Hermione, y eso que ella solía ser paciente, estaba todo el rato con Ron ¿no? Pero lo que tenía delante era mucho peor que un caprichoso hambriento pelirrojo ¡era un quebradero de cabeza desde todos los sentidos! ¿por qué no podía venir tranquilamente a comer y luego retomar su lectura? Es cierto que ella también encuentra dificultosa la tarea de dejar de leer un libro, pero ¡estamos hablando de Malfoy! Nunca lo había visto leer tanto, sabía que aparte de ella, él era el mejor de clase, pero esto ya era ridículo, no querer comer simplemente porque fue ella la que vino y avisó, era peor que un crío.

- Malfoy – su tono esta vez había cambiado a uno aterciopelado totalmente falso – No vas a poder alimentarte a base de lectura, y créeme lo sé mejor que tú. Niégate todo lo que quieras, pero no aguantarás todo el verano.

La joven Granger estaba sonriendo creyendo que por una vez razonaría, se notaba que no había dormido ¡cómo pudo suponer algo así!

- Vale Granger. – viendo que ella no se iba preguntó - ¿algo más?

No era nada justo que la tratase así, y no era justo que no fuese maduro, parecía que la idea de pasar hambre fuese interesante o atractiva para él, sólo para demostrarle que él era mejor que ella en todo los sentidos.

- ¡Arrrgg! Malfoy, eres…eres… ¡eres demasiado Malfoy!

Y a grandes zancadas se dispuso volver a entrar en la casa, cenar y olvidarse de cierto hurón blanco. A los pocos pasos de haber caminado oyó una última frase de parte de él.

- Y tú demasiado Granger. –replicó sarcásticamente.

Ya estaba harta, por lo que ni se molestó en contestar a lo último, iba a tener dolores de cabeza durante toda la tarde noche, esperaba que nadie le preguntase algo del por qué el Slytherin no la acompañaba, sinceramente ya no le importaba. Y ella creyendo que estaba deprimido, cansado, con ese aspecto tan demacrado, ¡pero resultó ser el mismo narcisista y orgulloso Malfoy!

- Herms – la voz de Ginny la sacó momentáneamente de su enfado - ¿dónde está Malfoy?

- No lo sé, y no me importa – el enfado brotó de nuevo, y su amiga lo notó, se extrañó ante la reacción de ella ¿qué podría haber pasado? – Dijo que no comería, pues no comerá.

- ¿Quién no comerá? – la amable señora Weasley había aparecido detrás de Hermione con su cara tranquila y regordeta, el tinte rosa en sus mejillas le daba un aspecto aún más agradable, si es que era posible. Y su pelo normalmente suelto estaba recogido en un lazo para no mancharlo en la comida, era alguien que al haber criado a tantos hijos tenía que estar en todo ¡y qué bien lo hacía! Trataba a todos como a sus propios hijos. "Hasta a los que no se lo merecen" pensó Hermione.

- Malfoy. – contestó Ginny, su madre en cambio tenía una cara contrariada – Al parecer no quiere comer.

- ¡De eso nada! ¡aquí todos comemos!

El carácter explosivo de Molly se hizo aparecer nada más oír semejante disparate. Salió hecha un torbellino y a los 5 minutos estaba de vuelta con un rubio agarrado de la oreja quejándose e intentando zafarse en vano.

Unas pequeñas sonrisas nacieron en las caras de las dos chicas, era totalmente cómico ver al temible príncipe de las serpientes en aquel estado, pero digamos que se la buscó él solo.

- ¡Señora Weasley sé andar sólo! – exclamó enfadado Draco.

- Ya sé que sabes caminar, el problema es que no caminarás en la dirección correcta. – y sin dar su brazo a torcer lo condujo hasta una silla y le obligó a sentarse.

- Mejor no le lleves la contraria Malfoy, o lo lamentarás. – le susurró George a la oreja sonriendo. Sabían como era su madre enfadada, y no era digamos… un paseo en el prado, el basilisco se quedaba pequeño en comparación a Molly Weasley.

Draco se alejó rápidamente del gemelo haciendo muecas de disgusto, demasiado cerca estuvo eso de que le tocase.

- ¡Ron! – gritó Hermione - ¡tú y yo tenemos que hablar!

Al sentarse a la mesa a comer, la joven castaña se dispuso a preguntarle a su amigo el asunto de la oreja, que al final no necesitaron, pero de todos modos quería saber por qué lo tenía precisamente él. Ginny sentada al lado suyo también lo incitó a hablar.

- ¿Por qué os interesa tanto?

- Porque se supone que la tenían tus hermanos, y nos han dicho que la tienes tú.

- Es cierto que yo tengo la oreja extensible, pero no por una razón concreta – ahora Hermione tenía el ceño fruncido - cuando Crookshanks lo estropeó en Grimmauld Place mis hermanos lo dejaron en una mesa medio olvidado y yo lo cogí, olvidando que no estaba entero, y no creo que os interese la mitad del aparato.

La joven se dio un golpe en la frente como gesto de comprensión.

- ¡Es cierto! Mi gata estropeó el aparato y en vez de tener una oreja en cada final del hilo ¡tenía solo una! Por lo tanto no nos habría funcionado. Y supongo que te la quisiste quedar para ver si la puedes reparar y usarla para tus propios fines ¿no?

Ron enrojeció levemente al verse descubierto pero no dijo nada, para ella ya estaba claro.

- Y Ron… ¿qué hacías practicando Quidditch solo cuando vinieron los Malfoy? – preguntó Ginny.

- Ammm, digamos que no tenía ganas de que me regañase nuestra madre.

- ¿Tu madre? – repitió la joven Granger, pero le quedó claro, un tanto raro que fuese considerado, o mejor dicho, pensar en lo que vendría después de sus actos, seguramente pensó que empezaría una pelea con Draco y su madre lo regañaría, en este tipo de cosas se notaba el miedo que daba Molly cuando estaba realmente furiosa, y no porque estropease su imagen delante del Señor Malfoy, simplemente es de sentido común estarse quieto e intentar tener una conversación civilizada. Con esto Ronald Weasley se ganó a medias un aprobado mental por parte de su amiga.

- Ya sabía yo que eras muy cobarde hermanito – Esta vez era Fred metiendo las narices donde no le llamaban, aunque lo que dijese fuese cierto.

- Cállate Fred. – replicó Ron.

- Lo que tú mandes.

- ¿Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra?

- Ya ves hermanito – y ahora ambos gemelos respondieron – somos así por naturaleza.

- ¡Vosotros tres parad de discutir y acabad de comer la sopa! – La señora Weasley estaba de nuevo en modo combate, aunque siempre lo estaba si tenía algo que ver con sus hijos. Por supuesto callaron sin rechistar, aunque los dos pelirrojos gemelos sonrieron pícaramente entre ellos.

Ambas jóvenes que escucharon la discusión que tuvieron sonrieron, era gracioso verlos así. Ginny empezó a hablarle de que pronto habría un concierto del grupo "Weird Sisters" que a pesar de ese nombre, eran todos hombres en la banda, y que ella estaba buscando entradas, Hermione la escuchó al principio pero luego la voz de su amiga se convirtió en un sonido de fondo, ella estaba atenta a cierto rubio que estaba delante de ella comiendo sin gana, de nuevo ese aspecto cansado, sin vitalidad ¿de dónde sacaba la energía para discutir con ella? Tendría que descubrir las razones de su estancia y el por qué de su aspecto con paciencia, y a través de él, iba a ser difícil ya que el no cooperaría por las buenas, a lo mejor lo que necesitaba era un amigo, alguien en quién confiar, no creía que Crabbe y Goyle eran precisamente amigos, y el resto de la casa Slytherin simplemente lo veneraba, o mejor dicho en el ámbito femenino, babeaba.

- Espero que la estancia aquí en la Madriguera te resulte placentera señorito Malfoy – habló por primera vez Arthur en la mesa. - ¿Necesitas algo?

- Muchas Gracias, pero no Señor Weasley – replicó calmadamente.

- Bien, bien ¿qué tal encuentras la comida? ¡casi no la has tocado!

- Lo siento Señor Weasley…

- Arthur. Llámame Arthur. – le cortó él.

- Arthur… - meditó un poco antes de seguir – Simplemente estoy algo cansado del viaje y he perdido el apetito.

- ¡Oh cierto! Vaya cabeza la mía – esta vez la que hablaba era la madre de Ron - ¿Quieres irte a acostar?

- Si no es mucha molestia…

- ¡Claro que no! – exclamó ella indignada – tengo una habitación preparada para ti, mientras estuviste fuera tuve que hablar con todos mis hijos, ya que mi casa como veras no es muy grande, y el tener también invitados dificulta el asunto, solemos compartir, pero dado que no es lo justo en tu caso, tienes una habitación privada, era la de… Percy.

Al parecer por una vez Draco notó el tinte triste en el que lo dijo y se guardó cualquier cosa que quisiese decir, porque simplemente esperó a que Molly dijese algo más. Ella dándose cuenta del silencio que produjo, cambió su expresión triste a la de una sonrisa afable y cariñosa.

- Vamos, vamos que me llevo a Draco… ¿no te importa que te llame así no? – preguntó sin esperar respuesta - …lo llevaré a su habitación, seguid con lo vuestro.

No sabría por qué lo hizo en su momento, ni tampoco porque no se fue nada más dejarlo en su habitación, simplemente sentía curiosidad y quería saber, no le gustaba desconocer algo, de todo un poco decía ella a veces. Hermione era curiosa y hambrienta del conocer desde pequeña, sus padres le decían que ya desde un bebé agarraba los libros y señalaba las letras de dentro intentando pronunciarlas haciendo caritas y frunciendo el ceño. Algo que no perdió con la madurez. Pero en ese momento lo que hizo fue decirle a Molly que no se preocupase que ella le enseñaría la habitación a Malfoy.

- Claro querida, pero ¿acabaste de comer?

- Sí Molly, cuando vuelva te ayudo a limpiar los platos. – Se ganó una mirada extrañada por parte de Ginny, hace apenas una hora decía que no le importaba el Slytherin, y ahora se ofrecía voluntaria a conducirlo ¡no había quien la entendiese a veces!

Subieron lentamente las escaleras sin decir nada, aunque la verdad sabiendo de qué personajes estamos hablando ¿qué podrían decirse? Hermione no quería echarle leña a la brasa y estropear el silencio cortés que tenían entre ellos, pero tampoco era una persona que se estuviese mucho tiempo callada, igual que en clases, que siempre levantaba la mano cuando preguntaban algo, pero lo que de verdad la fastidiaba es que no la escucharan o mejor dicho la ignoraran por completo, como si no estuviese allí, como hacía muchas veces Snape, y ahora tomaba el papel el sobrino favorito de este, Draco Malfoy.

- Es aquí. – dijo ella cuando llegaron frente a una puerta del segundo piso, no era muy decorada, tan solo estaba el nombre de Percy sobre la puerta ya algo desgastada por los años. Cuando abrió la puerta un olor a limón y naranjas penetró en sus fosas nasales, seguramente Molly había puesto cáscaras de estas en la habitación, y no se equivocaba, en la encimera de la ventana se veían dos platos con las cáscaras ya secas en formas de espirales decorando la habitación y dándole un olor agradable.

- Te voy a avisar de que en el ático hay un ghoul*, no suele hacer demasiado ruido, pero en el caso de que oigas algo raro no te alarmes, aunque si proviene de Fred y George sí que hay que alarmarse. – el rubio escuchaba sin decir nada, por lo que creyó que podría seguir explicando – En cuanto al baño está enfrente a tu habitación y la puerta de al lado es la de Ginny, donde dormiré yo con ella. Tu ventana da al jardín trasero, sólo que a veces se atasca por lo que si necesitas ayuda pídela.

Se quedó callada sin saber qué más decir, tan sólo le señaló donde encontrar toallas y alguna almohada más, pensaba en retirarse pero la curiosidad pudo más.

- Malfoy ¿estás bien?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no Granger? – respondió él con una pregunta. Eso era jugar sucio, pero sabía que de esa manera le mandaba la pelota de nuevo a ella.

- Am, esto… simplemente no tenías un aspecto muy saludable.

Él se rió de manera fría ante su preocupación.

- ¿Qué pasa sangre sucia? ¿ahora resulta que te atraigo?

Sabía que eso la enfadaría, y a pesar de eso, le contestó de esa manera tan cruel y con esa suposición tan falsa desde todos los sentidos, para picarla.

- Púdrete Malfoy.

Y con eso salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Esta era la última vez que entraba con él en aquella habitación.

* * *

><p>Draco paseó la mirada por la pequeña habitación que hace tiempo fue de Percy, no sabía por qué no estaba él allí, pero había muchas razones por las que podría no estar, así que simplemente pasó del tema y empezó a desvestirse. Su Baúl estaba al lado de la cama sin abrir, lo gracioso es que tal como estaba puesto, tendría que saltar por encima para tumbarse en la cama, y fue lo que hizo.<p>

Estaba tan sólo con los pantalones del pijama y con las manos detrás de la nuca mirando el techo con una respiración acompasada y calmada, pero su mente en ese momento era un tormenta de pensamientos.

Sabía por qué había venido, pero le molestaba el hecho de tener que convivir con los pobretones, y el que estuviese también la sabelotodo insufrible Granger lo hacía peor de lo que ya era. Su único consuelo fue que en poco tiempo alguien más se juntaría con él en su sufrimiento. Sonrió perversamente, podría convertirse en algo divertido al fin y al cabo, cuantos más fueran, más interesante sería.

Lo malo de toda la situación es que le producía estrés y cansancio, por culpa de eso cuando vio por primera vez a Granger al llegar hoy, no tuvo ni fuerzas en decirle algo para molestarla y herirla, cosa que ahora lo ponía furioso. Dejando eso aparte, llevaba noches sin poder dormir por culpa de todo lo que ocurría, y pensar que al principio era lo que más deseaba en el mundo le produjo un pequeño mareo, porque al final no salió como él quiso, todo fue por un maldito chantaje.

Sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña ventana que daba al jardín, llevaba un buen rato haciendo un pequeño ruido al ser golpeada por el viento, no que le molestase demasiado, pero en serio ¿no podían comprarse ventanas como dios manda? También pudo escuchar el ulular de los búhos, nada comparado con los pavos reales blancos en la Mansión Malfoy, a veces creía que su padre exageraba pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en que sólo los ricos y con un buen puesto en la alta sociedad se podían permitir el tener pavos reales blancos embelleciendo el jardín y cantando con sus suaves voces, o no tan suaves, más bien parecían chillidos. Se dio la vuelta molesto por el rumbo de sus pensamientos, mira que pensar en búhos y pavos reales que chillan…

Un suave "toc, toc" lo distrajo momentáneamente, para luego pasar a la total indiferencia, no quería contestar ni dejar a nadie entrar, por lo que se dio la vuelta haciéndose el dormido. Al parecer el silencio lo único que hizo fue incitar al desconocido a entrar, sintió como la persona dudaba y luego entraba con poca seguridad, hasta que oyó la clara voz tranquila de Molly.

- ¿Draco? – preguntó suavemente - lo siento cariño, no quería despertarte, ahora me voy tan solo vengo a cumplir el ritual…

Draco no supo a qué se refería con "el ritual" hasta que sintió unos labios maternales besarle la mejilla derecha, y lo que más le desconcertó fue con el cariño que lo hizo, él no era su hijo ¿por qué hizo eso? ¡ni siquiera su madre lo besaba así desde hacía ya años! Tuvo la urgente necesidad de quitársela de encima asqueado y a la vez asustado del acto de ella, al parecer le leyó la mente o algo así, porque al siguiente segundo ya estaba incorporándose y caminando a la salida.

- Buenas Noches… - susurró la señora Weasley antes de salir.

Si aquello se iba a repetir cada noche estaba seguro de que no llegaría a casa con la mente sana, eso era más de lo que pudiese soportar, y para estar seguro de que no pasaría de nuevo, mañana por la noche cerraría la puerta con las llaves a cal y canto.

* * *

><p>- Oye Hermione, ya sabes que no quiero meterme en tus asuntos pero… ¿no crees que estás torturando demasiado la pluma?<p>

La joven miró a Ginny con la cara fruncida toda molesta por el reciente episodio con Malfoy y por su interrupción, pero cambió su cara enfadada a la de sorpresa cuando vio su letra normalmente pulcra, echa un desastre con borrones negros en el papel, y la punta de su pluma torcida. Bufó exasperada mientras hacía una bolita con su papel y la tiraba al suelo sin mirar donde.

- Supongo que tiene que ver con cierto rubio - tanteó la pelirroja – y supongo por tu cara que no fue nada, digamos "agradable"… aparte de que casi rompes tu pluma.

- Supones bien, pero dado que no quiero hablar de ello, vamos a dejar el tema – zanjó Hermione resuelta.

- Si es lo que quieres, me adaptaré. – mintió la pequeña gryffindor.

Empezó de nuevo a escribir la carta para sus padres, mientras su amiga peinaba su cabello rojo fuego. Por las noches, la luz de la luna y la vela le daban un toque mágico al cabello de Ginny, parecían llamas mágicas iluminando su ser como un fénix dorado en medio de la oscuridad, aunque ella por dentro tuviese más un parecido a un duende travieso que otra cosa.

- ¿Sabes lo que pienso?

- ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó Hermione escuchándola a medias.

- Creo que deberías ser más amable con él, ya sabes "la música amansa las fieras"…

- Aquí hay una gran diferencia – repuso ella – nuestras charlas no son sinfonías de música para que se tranquilice, y además a él le hace falta algo más que eso.

- ¿El qué?

- Necesita un cambio, dejar de ser… tan, tan él.

Ginny pareció meditar sus palabras antes de volver a atacar el tema, sabía que no tenía que haber contestado desde el principio, a no ser que le agradase el tema de su conversación, y no le gustaba del todo, pero a la vez el planteamiento de su amiga le agradaba, se había convertido su discusión en algo parecido a un imán, que la repelía y la atraía a partes iguales.

- Yo creo que eso sería lo de menos. – comentó Ginny tranquilamente mientras balanceaba su pies rítmicamente.

- ¿Cómo que lo de menos? – exclamó extrañada la joven Granger – No es una persona que se deje ayudar, es un arrogante, un pomposo y un egoísta sin remedio, se cree mucho mejor por ser sangre pura y es un estúpido malcriado sin escrúpulos.

- No lo sé, tampoco lo conocemos demasiado, sólo hemos visto una cara de la moneda.

Esta vez ella calló, lo cierto es que en ese mismo momento había actuado como lo haría Ron, sin pensar. Se masajeó la sien lentamente intentando despejarse un poco, y recuperar la calma que Malfoy mismo hacía unos minutos le había quitado. Sabía que la pequeña Weasley decía la verdad, a lo mejor él no era tan malo, puede que el tiempo, unas palabras bien elegidas y el darle otra oportunidad obraran el milagro de conocerlo verdaderamente.

- Tienes razón, lo he juzgado desde el principio sin saber, pueden haber muchas razones por las que es como es, o por las que muestra sólo una parte de su personalidad – mientras decía esto se acordó de su padre, Lucius – aunque estoy segura de que su familia, y más bien su padre tienen mucho que ver con su manera de ser. Al fin y al cabo fueron ellos los que lo educaron hasta entrar en Hogwarts.

- Hmm, si… yo recuerdo en segundo año estando en Flourish and Blotts para que Gilderoy Lockhart le firmara a mi madre un libro, nos encontramos con él, tú también estabas ¿recuerdas? – la castaña simplemente asintió – pues aquella vez noté especialmente la admiración y el miedo que le tenía Malfoy a su padre.

- No fuiste la única, yo también lo noté, además de que Lucius lo trataba de manera brusca y hablando siempre con ese arrastre de las palabras. Pero no se lo mencioné a nadie, ni siquiera a Harry o Ron. Ahora que lo pienso, no habría tenido demasiado sentido. – añadió suspirando.

- Con esto tan solo pretendía corroborar tu teoría sobre la educación que pudo tener Malfoy de pequeño.

- Yo creo que eso ya se sobrentiende.

- Para ti. – repuso sonriendo Ginny.

Hermione rodó los ojos y apagó la vela tras cerrar la carta y dársela a Pigwidgeon en la ventana, sabía que era tarde, pero les había prometido a sus padres a cambio de no venir aquellas vacaciones una carta cada dos semanas, y ya habían pasado tres desde la última vez.

Se acostó con pesadez cerrando los ojos y echando la manta a un lado se dispuso a dormir, no sin antes desearle las buenas noches a su compañera de cuarto.

Antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo, pensó en un rubio de ojos metálicos, y pensó en los dilemas y misterios que podía esconder su persona, y aunque no lo admitiese ahora, encontraba el reto no mencionado por parte de la joven Weasley algo atrayente e interesante. Malfoy era como un puzzle incompleto, al que puedes ver tan sólo la mitad, porque el resto está desperdigado o escondido, y hay que encontrar las piezas una a una. Y anda que no le gustaban a ella los puzzles sin completar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora<strong>: Quería tan sólo mencionar el hecho de cuánto tardaré en actualizar cada vez, más o menos una semana, siento no poder hacerlo con más regularidad, pero los estudios y otras cosas no me dan el tiempo necesario.

Cualquier duda que se tenga en cuanto a la historia no dudéis en preguntar, responderé a través de los review.

Dado que es mi primer Fic es posible que contenga algunos fallos, y no me refiero gramaticales, más bien datos, lugares, tiempos o algún personaje que se sale de su manera de ser, si es algo demasiado raro o totalmente erróneo apreciaría que me lo digáis.

Y sin más me despido hasta la próxima semana. Sweet week!

ConAmor

***Ghoul** = Pese a que tiene un aspecto horrible, el ghoul no es una criatura particularmente peligrosa. Parece un ogro algo baboso, con los dientes torcidos hacia fuera, y generalmente reside en los desvanes o graneros de los magos, donde come arañas y polillas. Gime y en ocasiones arroja objetos, pero suele ser muy tonto; en el peor de los casos, gruñirá de manera alarmante ante cualquiera que tropiece de forma accidental con él. En el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas existe una Fuerza Operativa Antighols que se dedica a erradicarlos de las viviendas que han pasado a manos de muggles, pero en las familias de magos el ghoul se convierte a menudo en tema de conversación o incluso en mascota.  
>En la Madriguera, hay un ghoul en el ático que hace rugir las cañerías.<p> 


	3. La Luna y las Estrellas

3. La Luna y las Estrellas

Las mañanas en la Madriguera era uno de sus momentos favoritos, todos atacaban el desayuno preparado por Molly sin preámbulos mientras se discutía una y otra cosa por encima de las voces del otro, parecían cien personas juntas. Lo único que parecía sobrar en la mesa aquella mañana era cierto rubio callado comiendo sin mucho interés.

- Draco ¿hay algo que quieras? – preguntó Molly ligeramente preocupada.

- No gracias Señora Weasley. – respondió él con seguridad, aunque los sucesos de la noche anterior todavía le producían náuseas.

- Muy bien, pero deja de llamarme "Señora Weasley", demasiado protocolario querido, llámame Molly.

Draco no contestó simplemente se limitó a acabar de desayunar y salir al jardín sin lavar sus platos, algo que la castaña remarcó, aunque muchas veces Molly solía hacer magia para que los platos se lavasen solos, si no ¡no daba abasto!

- Onie mione, ¿qñe vach a acher hoy?

- ¡Ronald Weasley compórtate! – exclamó divertida Hermione.

- ¿Qne pácha?

Como siempre hablando con la boca llena ¿es que no aprendía? Pero al resto les arrancó las risas mañaneras que solían ponerlos de buena disposición durante todo el día. Mientras se tranquilizaban y podían seguir comiendo, por la puerta había entrado Bill y Fleur.

- ¡Buenos días a todos! – exclamó sonriente.

Bill acababa de conocer a su "media naranja" según él, ya que su madre y su hermana pequeña estaban totalmente en contra al noviazgo de la francesa y él, la pareja que llevaban viviendo en la casa dos meros días ya habían puesto la casa patas arribas, por lo menos en el ámbito femenino, la joven Granger por su parte no la consideraba tan molesta como ambas Weasley clamaban decir.

- ¡Hola hermano! Y hola a ti Fleur – dijeron los gemelos en perfecta sincronización.

- Hola querrrridos, ¿no habéis acabado de desayunarrr?

Fleur los miraba asombrada por lo mucho que tardaba aquella familia en comer por las mañanas, nada que ver con su amada Francia, de 7 a 8 eran las horas en las que se desayunaba, ni un minuto más.

- No, no hemos acabado Fleurrr – Ginny imitó con retintín, lo que ella consideraba el "estúpido acento" de la elegante francesa.

- ¡Ginny!

- ¿Qué Hermione? ¡es insoportable! – recriminó la pequeña pelirroja – ya ni tengo ganas de comer, preferiría que mi hermano saliese con Tonks…

Ambas mujeres de la familia Weasley creían firmemente que Bill estaba cometiendo un gran error al querer tanto a la snob y delicada Fleur, pensaban que lo mejor era tener de novia a alguien como Nymphadora, una persona alegre, divertida, positiva y llena de energía; nada en comparación a la francesa. Hermione sabía que en algún momento tendrían que aceptarla, Bill parecía ir totalmente en serio con ella, y a pesar de lo que dijese Ginny, se notaba que Fleur también lo quería.

- Vamos, deja de pensar en ella y vamos a salir fuera a pasear.

- ¡Wow, wow! ¿cómo que pasear? ¿no decías que querías pasarte todo el verano estudiando y leyendo libros?

- Sí, tenía pensado en hacer eso, pero pasear un poco por la mañana no viene mal…

- Vale, vale ¡sólo déjame ponerme los zapatos! – dijo apresuradamente.

Hermione se dio la vuelta chocando totalmente con Charlie.

- ¡Lo siento Hermione! No estaba atento.

- No importa, no me has hecho daño – viendo lo equipado que iba, preguntó - ¿a dónde vas?

Él la miró sin comprender del todo, hasta que se hizo un chequeo de su persona y cayó en la cuenta, parecía que iba a salir a una excursión de un momento a otro.

- Estoy haciendo preparativos para ir al monte esta tarde. – explicó feliz como unas castañuelas.

- ¿En, en serio? – tartamudeó ella a su vez, no es que no le gustase ir por el monte, pero normalmente solían ser grandes… y eso ponía a prueba su miedo a las alturas, por lo general no solía aguantar esas excursiones que planeaba Charlie, por el simple hecho de que siempre eran "arriesgadas", todavía recordaba cuando se fueron a bañar a unas cataratas… de 20 metros de altura… o cuando fueron a ver un grupo de Heliopath* y Ron casi no vuelve para contarlo. Mejor no recordarlo.

- Sí, pensaba que sería interesante ir todos juntos…

- No creo que pueda ser. – lo cortó Fred con una cara solemne.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Charlie ceñudo.

- Harry viene hoy a la hora del almuerzo y seguramente estará cansado. – contestó a su vez George igual de serio.

- ¡Fred, George no mintáis a vuestro hermano! – gritó Molly.

Ambos gemelos no pudieron mantener más la fachada y estallaron en ruidosas carcajadas, alarmando a la novia de Bill de sobremanera, y causando manchas de cacao encima de todos, al parecer Ron sabía de la broma y dio la casualidad de que empezó a reír mientras se tomaba el líquido en cuestión.

- ¿Mentir…? – Hermione tenía una cara sumamente contrariada, de alguna manera no sabía como había acabado en no entender nada.

- Sí, al parecer Harry no podrá venir hasta dentro de una semana – explicó Arthur.

- ¿Por qué? – y pensó a la vez "¡¿Por qué diantres soy la última en enterarme?"

- Unos asuntos en el Ministerio de Magia que lo retendrán, no dio detalles sobre el por qué.

El señor Weasley siguió leyendo tranquilamente "The Daily Prophet" mientras tomaba su café recién hecho.

En aquél momento desde la ventana a lo lejos se veía un búho acercándose en un vuelo raro, extrañada Hermione se acercó hasta que se encontró de bruces con Pig, en su cara. Llevaba una carta en el pico con un lazo negro, que dejó caer sin delicadeza encima de ella y fue a posarse en la encimera.

- ¡Hermione cariño! ¿te encuentras bien? – la señora Weasley la ayudó a incorporarse sin prisas mirándola preocupada.

- Estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada, tan sólo abra la carta, al parecer el Sr. Lucius tiene algo que decir…

Al oír el nombre de aquél hombre soberbio y rico todos callaron, por poco tiempo, ya que los gemelos eran bombas de la risa y de la diversión, no se estaban quietos ni un minuto.

- ¡Mamá abre la carta! – exclamaron los dos sonrientes.

Ella a su vez miró a su esposo que simplemente asintió y dejó el periódico en un lado para escuchar a Molly sin distracciones, parecía importante.

"_Queridos señores Weasley,_

_Les prometí avisar sobre la llegada de Theoddore Nott lo más rápido posible; llegará por la noche dentro de 3 días, posiblemente entre las 1 y las 2 de la mañana, no podía ser más temprano por ciertos asuntos. Esperando que no sea un inconveniente._

_Atentamente,_

_Lucius Malfoy"_

- ¿¡Pero quién se cree que es! – explotó Ron con un bocadillo en la mano. - ¡no tiene ningún derecho en traer otra serpiente aquí!

- ¡Ronald Weasley siéntate y acaba de desayunar! – el grito de Molly lo hizo sentarse en menos de un segundo con una cara de puro terror – No será ningún problema ya que esto lo habíamos hablado cuando aceptamos a Draco con nosotros, estoy segura de que no supondrá ningún problema, lo que me recuerda… Hermione querida ¿te acuerdas lo que te dije esta mañana?

- Sí Molly, ¿no vendrá al final?

- No, no, sí que vendrá, pero más pronto de lo que creía – añadió con el ceño fruncido - ¿Serías amable en hacerlo y pedirle a Ginny que te ayude ha hacer la cama?

Ella simplemente sonrió en respuesta y subió las escaleras apresurada para dar con su amiga y decirle el cambio de planes de la mañana, el paseo tendría que esperar hasta entonces.

* * *

><p>La sorpresa de aquella tarde fue la presencia de Luna, toda soñadora con una pequeña maleta decorada por varios amuletos, según lo que ella comentó la protegían de los Nargles en general, varias veces se encontró con la maleta mitad vacía por los pequeños robos que hacían esas criaturas en las que creía ella.<p>

- ¡Hola Luna! ¿qué tal? – exclamó Molly. - ¿has venido caminando?

- Sí, señora Weasley – respondió distraída Luna – aunque estaba con unos gnomos, venían detrás de mi…

- Claro Luna, vamos, entra para limpiarte los zapatos. – la Señora Weasley pasó por alto el comentario sobre los gnomos, sabía cómo era ella y la aceptaba así, aunque a veces sus charlas fueran algo desconcertantes.

En aquél momento por algún motivo apareció Malfoy, y se sorprendió al ver a Luna delante de él "¿cuándo había llegado la Lunática?" Pensó.

- Hola Malfoy – sonrió ella - ¿has visto los gnomos? Es posible que no… aunque al parecer sí te has encontrado con los nargles, tienes la cabeza llena de ellos…

Draco parecía todo un poema, o mejor dicho una historia con cuadros pintados detalladamente a mano, sabía que ella era rara, pero lo que tenía delante de él, rompía todos los esquemas. Vestía un vestido blanco pintado a mano con millones de colores, por lo que dejaba de ser blanco, el pelo lo tenía agarrado con unas hojas de árboles y en las orejas llevaba esos ridículos pendientes con forma de nabo ¿de qué planeta venía ella?

- ¿De qué hablas Lovegood? – preguntó después de varios minutos, le costaba digerir lo que le decía la pequeña rubia.

- Los nargles…

No añadió nada más porque vino Ginny y se la llevó a rastras para conducirla a su habitación, todos entraron menos Hermione, que sin querer se había quedado mirando a Malfoy, que todavía presentaba una cara contrariada ante las palabras de Luna.

Primero fue un leve movimiento de los labios, para ensancharse hasta una sonrisa, y acabar en un risa contenida, ver a Malfoy totalmente desconcertado tenía su gracia, y era mejor que el ufano y arrogante él.

Pero no duró demasiado la diversión, Draco la miraba con un enojo y un enfado tan grande, que habría sido capaz de asustarla al segundo, de no ser que estaba con los ojos cerrados, habría parado.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido sangre sucia? – preguntó con una voz demasiado suave. - ¿tengo pinta de payaso?

Hermione paró de reír y se quedó callada sin decir nada, por dentro intentaba tranquilizarse para no acabar como ayer, iba ha hacer caso a Ginny e intentaría darle otra oportunidad, ver el otro lado de su personalidad.

- ¿Te comió la lengua el gato sabelotodo? – atacó de nuevo.

Su sonrisa ladeada y falsa le produjo un escalofrío, se daba cuenta que llevaba las de perder verbalmente si seguía así, aparte de que la tomaría por una cobarde, y a desgracia o no, su orgullo salió a flote.

- No Malfoy, tan sólo estaba pensando lo ridículo que eres cuando escuchas a Luna.

- Me importa un comino la lunática…

- Se llama Luna Lovegood, Malfoy. – le cortó ella.

- Granger, me da igual su nombre, está como una regadera.

Hermione se molestó por la manera en que Malfoy se dirigía a su amiga, es cierto que era… especial a su manera, ¡pero no estaba loca!

- No, no lo está, simplemente no puedes ver más allá de tus narices – comentó mordazmente ella.

- ¿Sabes? Eres la única que siempre me contesta, eres totalmente insufrible.

- Supongo que soy la única que puede mantener el nivel ¿no? – replicó ella.

Draco cambió su rostro arrogante al de uno sorprendido por su respuesta, por alguna razón en vez de enfadarse sonrió. Empezaba a gustarle discutir con la sabelotodo. Era algo entretenido, ambos teniendo los dos primeros puestos en la lista de mejores estudiantes, sabían cómo responder a los ataques que cada uno daba verbalmente; le relajaba y le quitaba el estrés por partes iguales.

- Muy ingenioso Granger.

Hermione se quedó estupefacta ¿desde cuando Malfoy hablaba sobre ella en positivo? Bueno, lo que se puede llamar "positivo" viniendo del Slytherin.

- Malfoy… ¿me acabas de hacer un cumplido?

- No te lo crees ni tú sangre sucia – espetó él en respuesta – Tan sólo destaco un hecho, por algo serás la primera de la clase.

- ¿Aunque sea una sangre sucia? – agregó divertida.

- Aunque seas una sangre sucia.

A Hermione le faltaba poco y se tiraba al suelo de la risa, si hace una semana le hubiesen dicho que Malfoy la habría aceptado como compañera de discusiones de su mismo nivel, habría llamado a Madam Pomfrey corriendo para que curase al que dijo tal blasfemia.

- Oye Malfoy… - intentó continuar pero la risa se lo impidió - ¿…tengo que acostumbrarme a esto?

- Ni lo sueñes sabelotodo. Esto será lo máximo bueno que saques de mi, considérate afortunada.

- Ya decía yo…- pero no siguió, dejó la frase en el aire, simplemente se extrañaba de que no hubiese aparecido ya el "viejo Malfoy".

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ceñudo.

- Nada Malfoy, olvídalo.

Él en respuesta la miró extrañado ¿por qué no había acabado la frase? Daba igual, a él no le interesaba mínimamente lo que aquella rata de biblioteca tuviese que decir, se había relajado al discutir con ella, pero ahora estaba fastidiado de nuevo.

- Esto es un aviso Granger – la señaló con el dedo – No vuelvas a hablar conmigo lo que resta del verano, es bastante tener que soportarte.

Y con eso dicho, se fue por donde había venido.

Hermione se quedó más de cinco minutos intentando asimilar lo que le había dicho ¿cómo porras se podía ser tan bipolar? De repente le dice algo, más o menos "amable", y al siguiente segundo es el mismo idiota de siempre. Estaba segura que no llegaría al fin del verano con su conciencia sana, ya tenía bastantes preocupaciones y dudas como para meter a un Slytherin arrogante en su cabeza; lo cual le recordó que dentro de poco viene uno más; Theodore Nott. No había hablado casi nunca con el joven estudioso de la casa verde y plateada, pero él no se metía con ella como el rubio y su grupo, ahora que lo pensaba… Nott nunca estaba en compañía conjunta de Zabini, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson – que según ella eran los principales de su pandilla – Si estaba con los de su casa, sería a solas hablando con Malfoy y Zabini. Se lo había encontrado varias veces estudiando en la biblioteca o paseando alguna vez por fuera de Hogwarts, era alguien tranquilo y racional, en cierto sentido ahora se preguntaba por qué no había hablado con él antes, habría sido seguramente interesante. En clases solía destacar bastante, tenía el tercer puesto de los mejores estudiantes, y estaba segura de que no pasaba la raya para llegar a segundo puesto por culpa de Malfoy, ese cuando quería daba miedo. A pesar de que Malfoy por muy arrogante y estúpido que fuese también era inteligente, y le dolía tener que reconocérlo.

Se quedó un buen rato así, hasta que se acordó que todos sus pensamientos habían sido gracias a cierto chico prepotente y altivo que la había dejado totalmente descolocada. Tendría que acostumbrarse. Suspiró largamente y con cierta rapidez se adentró en la casa de los Weasley.

* * *

><p>Después de almorzar - que curiosamente Malfoy había desaparecido -, Luna, Ginny y Hermione decidieron salir a dar un paseo, al fin y al cabo ese era el plan desde el principio, el asunto de la excursión a los montes había quedado pospuesta hasta que Arthur pudiese acudir, estaba algo ocupado con una nueva investigación sobre aparatos muggles, si Hermione había escuchado bien, estaban estudiando la tostadora de pan…<p>

- Hermione, ¿vendrás algún día a mi casa?

Luna después de mucho rato caminando, se había girado hacia la castaña y le había preguntado inesperadamente algo que no tenía nada que ver con lo que discutían la joven Weasley y ella.

- Am, supongo, no lo sé Luna, lo cierto es que siempre parece no cuadrar – viendo que el brillo de sus ojos se apagó un poco, agregó – pero si quieres iré.

- ¡Me encantaría que vengas! – exclamó Luna sonriente.

- Oye ¿y yo qué? – Ginny se puso de morritos adrede sintiéndose falsamente excluida de la invitación.

- Oh, lo siento Ginny – dijo algo apenada, y añadió sonriendo suavemente - Tú también puedes venir.

- Tranquila Luna, lo dije en broma, no pasa nada, además yo ya he visto algunas veces tu casa, es más que normal que la invites a ella.

- Me gustaría que vengáis las dos, también tus hermanos si quieren venir, pero Ron no parece estar cómodo conmigo… es entendible, toda mi casa considera que soy rara.

Lo decía tranquilamente sin odio ni resentimiento, simplemente como alguien que comenta el tiempo, la joven Granger se enfadó con el resto de la gente que no quería entender a Luna, no podías juzgarla sin conocerla, ella era diferente, sí claro, pero eso no daba por sentado que estaba demente.

- ¡Da por seguro que iremos! ¿Verdad Mione? – preguntó la pelirroja a su amiga. – Y mi hermano es un tonto si no te comprende, si no quiere venir, pues que no venga ¡él se lo pierde!

Luna sonrió, hasta que cambió su cara por la de una preocupada.

- Vaya… me había olvidado de Malfoy ¿no querrá él también venir? – no lo había preguntado, más bien, parecía un pensamiento formulado en voz alta.

- No creo que sea buena idea Luna – dijo Hermione intranquila por la reacción que el rubio podría tener, ella a su vez la miró interesada en sus palabras. – Si ya Ron se siente incómodo contigo, no te puedes imaginar cómo te respondería Malfoy a una invitación como esta, es my cabezota y orgulloso, además de un pomposo sin igual, estoy segura de que dirá que no.

Pero Luna no entendía muy bien eso de la "maldad humana", y era algo raro, ya que se veía expuesta a ello todos los días cuando estaba con su casa, Ravenclaw, cuando se sentaba en el comedor, la evitaban; en clases, la evitaban o comentaban sobre ella por lo bajo; en su sala común… nadie lo sabe, pero seguramente tres cuartos de lo mismo, al final siempre acababa junto a Harry y los demás.

- Yo creo que Draco necesita descansar de ser Malfoy… - refutó la joven Lovegood, mas sin alzar la voz, siempre con el tono bien modulado y tranquilo.

- ¿Descansar de ser Malfoy? ¿y cómo es eso? – exclamó sorprendida la pequeña Weasley.

Ginny no se esperaba esa respuesta ni en sus más locos sueños ¿cómo va a dejar una persona ser uno mismo? ¿y cómo era eso de "Draco descansar de ser Malfoy"? ¿dejar de ser arrogante? En cambio la otra joven leedora de libros sin parar, había entendido las palabras de Luna; Malfoy siempre estaba defendiendo su apellido con uñas y dientes, era orgulloso y sobre todo quería ser el mejor, y estaba segura de que no quería defraudar a su familia y a su nombre, eso era lo que decía Luna, que Malfoy simplemente fuese… Draco.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Luna. – aprobó Hermione.

- ¿Cómo? ¿pero tú entendiste algo? – Ginny parecía un turista en un país extranjero, es decir, totalmente perdida.

- Pero… no sé cómo podríamos ayudar a Draco… - Luna bajó su mirada al suelo mirándolo algo triste.

Pasaron varios minutos mientras caminaban en silencio pensando cada una en sus cosas. Ginny en la conversación que acababa de presenciar y de la que no entendía ni un ápice. Hermione buscando mil maneras de ayudar al Slytherin, y Luna… su mundo de los pensamientos es imposible de pasarlo a palabras, podías encontrar desde castillos de cristal con princesas y unicornios, hasta therstals en bosques sombríos y animales raros de los que ella comentaba ver.

-¡Ya lo tengo! – gritó entusiasmada la joven Granger.

Su amiga la pelirroja al oír el grito saltó como si de una liebre se tratase, y Luna simplemente salió de su ensoñación mientras miraba las nubes, para centrarse, en parte, en la castaña.

- La próxima vez grita más fuerte, el corazón todavía me late. – dijo irónica Ginny.

- Lo siento Ginny, pero escucha, esto es un principio de plan. Dentro de tres días viene Theodore Nott ¿no? – la pelirroja la miró sin entender – Pues bien, Malfoy y él tienen cierta relación, no sé cuanta, pero podríamos preguntarle acerca de debilidades del Rey Slytherin, sé que se conocen desde que eran pequeños, porque sus familias están muy en contacto, a pesar de todo Nott no es como el resto de los de su casa, en clase es muy tranquilo y muy inteligente, no lo veo en compañía de grupos, refiriéndome a los "malos" por así llamarlos, y nunca se ha metido con los… con la gente como yo.

- Me da a mi que no va a estar muy por la labor para ayudar. – respondió Ginny a toda la explicación de su amiga.

- Yo creo que es un buen empiece, yo también he visto a Theodore Nott paseando por los jardines, nunca ha huido de mi. – ambas chicas pensaron que eso no era precisamente algo que garantizase de que fuese a ayudarlas - Creo que Hermione está preocupada por Malfoy.

- ¿Yo? ¿por qué iba a estarlo?

- Tienes la cabeza llena de nargles…

- ¿Puedes ver los nargles sin las gafas esas… especiales? – preguntó la castaña a su vez.

- El "Quisquilloso" hace dos números inventó unas gafas invisibles para verlos ¿no es genial? – sonrió afablemente mirándolas y explicando eso como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

- Vamos a casa, hace mucho calor, y a causa de esto ¡podríamos aprovechar en hacer una ducha refrescante! – Ginny cambió el tema porque entraban en terreno donde sólo la Ravenclaw podía manejarse.

Por el camino de vuelta Hermione pensó en lo que Luna acababa de decir ¿por qué decía que ella estaba preocupada por algo? ¿y por qué decía la pequeña rubia que estaba preocupada por él? Pero ella por una vez pensó que Luna estaba equivocada, que ella dijo eso simplemente basándose en esas criaturas que veía con las gafas, de las cuál ella nunca había oído hablar, solamente a través de ella. No podía basarse en esos argumentos, además ¿por qué iba a estar ella preocupada por Malfoy? Tan sólo quería que dejase de atormentar a los niños en Hogwarts y tratase mejor a la familia Weasley que tan amablemente le había acogido, y en su fuero interno también pedía que dejase de meterse con los nacidos de muggles, no merecían ese trato, ella estaba acostumbrada, pero había otros que no.

Suspiró pesadamente pensando que ninguna de sus amigas se dio cuenta, pero Luna no pasó por alto ese suspiro, ni esa cara, sonrió mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la casa que se iba acercando, a pesar de encontrarse muchas veces en sus mundos, era más atenta a pequeñas cosas que los demás, pero tal como una niña pequeña dejó de pensar en eso por el momento, ya vería más tarde, y brincando y saltando mientras se quitaba los zapatos entró en el jardín de los Weasley y se fue a visitar las gallinas.

* * *

><p>Draco llevaba ya horas paseando cerca del bosque, era la única manera de escapar de la realidad; vivir con los Weasley lo estaba trastornado ¡y no llevaba mucho tiempo allí! No se podía imaginar meses en su compañía ¿por qué no mandaron un elfo en su lugar? Sabía que era estúpido preguntarse eso, pero seguía pensando que toda la situación era un error.<p>

Miró el paisaje que le rodeaba intentando olvidar su rabia y su enfado, al parecer dio el resultado que se quería, porque poco a poco se sentó en la sombra de un tronco, relajando sus músculos uno detrás del otro hasta tener un rostro tranquilo y sereno.

Se sentía bien en medio de la naturaleza, a lo mejor porque nadie le pedía nada, porque podía ser quien quisiera, porque no tenía que rendir cuentas a nadie, porque podía relajarse y disfrutar, porque, porque… era él. No lo admitiría jamás, pero a veces el ser un Malfoy le cansaba. De pequeño pensaba diferente en muchos aspectos, pensaba que daba igual lo de la sangre y el estatus social, pero su padre no le dejó pensar eso mucho tiempo, fue la primera vez que Draco vio como era su padre en realidad.

Tuvo una vida muy cómoda sí, pero siempre sintió que le faltaba algo, su madre fue la única que lo comprendía, pero Lucius tampoco dejó que esa felicidad durara, cuando tenía cinco o seis años habló con Narcissa delante de él lleno de ira, dijo que si Draco seguía pegado a sus faldas, se volvería un blando, no sería digno de llevar el apellido Malfoy. Su madre intentó razonar, pero al igual que él mismo, era muy terco, y no dio su brazo a torcer. A veces pensaba en cómo habría sido su vida de ser su padre diferente, de haberlo cuidado su madre como antes lo hacía ¿trataría mejor a los pobretones? ¿y a la sabelotodo? ¿sería amigo de ellos? Esta última pregunta mental le produjo repugnancia.

Sobre las cinco de la tarde mientras estaba medio dormido, oyó un ruido que le hizo sobresaltarse. Miró a los lados confundido hasta que se topó de lleno con unos grandes ojos grises y cristalinos mirándolo fijamente.

- ¡Pero qué…! – exclamó Draco.

- No sabía que tenías una peca al lado del ojo izquierdo… - él a su vez lo miraba sin saber qué decir - ¿la tienes desde pequeño?

¿Se suponía – según Granger – que eso era normal? La Ravenclaw lo despertaba y lo asustaba par luego preguntarle sobre… ¿sus pecas?

- Lovegood ¿se puede saber qué demonios haces?

- Quería hablar contigo. – le contestó de bocajarro.

- Por qué. – preguntó secamente en respuesta.

- Quiero conocerte.

Ella le sonreía como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. "Por Merlín ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?" pensaba con desesperación, aquella chica tenía algún serio problema con el mundo y su mente llena de fruslerías y fantasías ¡nunca parecía estar del todo en el planeta tierra!

- Aunque puede que tú no quieras… - añadió dejando de sonreír tanto.

- Mira lunática, no tengo ni energías ni ganas para echarte, vete sola por donde viniste, ya que no estoy de humor para soportar a nadie más.

- ¿Tanto odias estar aquí?

- Te lo digo con más claridad: Ve-te de a-quí. – articuló exageradamente Draco.

- Si prometo estar tranquila ¿me dejarás quedarme cinco minutos?

- ¿Te irás luego? – preguntó suspirando. Ahora le parecía hablarle a un niño pequeño, ¿es que acaso no entendía la indirecta que significaba "quiero estar solo"?

- ¡Si! ¡lo prometo! – se irguió y levantó su mano haciendo la señal de los soldados, el cual él no entendió; Luna había visto eso en una película que Arthur les puso en un televisor a principios del verano, y Harry le explicó por qué los soldados hacían eso, le pareció gracioso y de vez en cuando lo imitaba.

Se sentó al lado suyo, con cierta distancia, y cerró los ojos mientras calmaba su respiración y dejaba que el viento jugase con su cabello y sus graciosos pendientes de nabo. Draco se extrañó que pasase de la euforia de moverse mucho y hablar con energía, a estarse quieta y calmada con los ojos cerrados, y casi sin querer, se encontró a si mismo rompiendo el silencio.

- Lovegood ¿por qué eres tan bipolar?

- Lo mismo te pregunto ¿no? – su tono de voz había cambiado, era algo más maduro, el toque de infantilaza que solía tener había desaparecido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Lo descubrirás sólo. – sentenció todavía con los ojos cerrados. - ¿Cuál es tu dulce favorito? – añadió luego abriendo los ojos, y reapareciendo su tono infantil.

Draco antes de que añadiese lo del postre favorito había querido decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas y había irradiado ira alrededor suyo, pero lo último lo descolocó, y se encontró de nuevo hablándole sin gritos ni su toque arrogante, seguía arrastrando las palabras, pero no tanto.

- El… chocolate.

Ella sonrió complacida como si le hubiese dado un maravilloso regalo de Navidad.

- ¡A mi me gusta la miel! – exclamó emocionada a su vez. - ¿Cuál es tu olor favorito?

- La menta. – respondió relajándose un poco.

- Oh, a mi me gustan muchos olores, y a veces voy cambiando… ¿te gusta estar sólo?

Luna sin querer había metido el dedo en la llaga, y la tranquilidad que antes había sentido frente al cuestionario de la pequeña rubia, se había disipado.

- No pienso contestar Lovegood – acordándose de que ella ya llevaba más de cinco minutos estando allí, prosiguió – además ya ha pasado el tiempo límite, vete.

Se lo dijo sin tacto con arrogancia, con enfado y totalmente ofuscado por sus sentimientos en el momento. Pero Luna había conseguido lo que quería, había descubierto otra cara del Slytherin, y sabía que esa era la real, la que intentaba esconder. Se levantó del suelo y sonriéndole en respuesta se fue brincando y cantando una extraña canción. Draco sólo entonces se percató de que no llevaba zapatos.

* * *

><p>En la cocina de los Weasley olías de todo, desde sopa hasta pequeñas tartas de frambuesas rellenas de vainilla, Molly iba de un lado a otro echando especias, cortando verduras, removiendo la comida y de vez en cuando ayudándose con la magia. Pero no estaba sólo ella, las tres jóvenes habían venido para ayudar, y en una esquina también se encontraba Bill y Fleur pelando patatas, y al otro lado sentado en la mesa, estaba Charlie aliñando la ensalada mientras hacía juegos en el aire con el aceite y el vinagre.<p>

- ¡Charlie deja de jugar! – lo regañó Molly.

- Está bien, está bien, pero que conste que este "juego" le dará una toque exquisito y delicioso a la ensalada, además de una fragancia sin igual.

- ¡Papanatas! – respondió divertida la madre de éste.

Mientras hablaban Malfoy había entrado medio adormilado, despertándose de pronto al ver la batalla que había en la cocina. Abrió los ojos de par en par e intentó pasar desapercibido mientras subía las escaleras; mal intento Malfoy, la Señora Weasley tiene ojos hasta en el cogote.

- Draco cariño ¿nos vienes a ayudar?

No lo dijo para torturarlo, para ellos era normal, pero para los Malfoy, aquello era lo más bajo que uno en su familia podía caer. Pelar patatas, pffff… Su error fue contestar como contestó.

- Eso es trabajo de sirvientes. – contestó con arrogancia.

Hermione se quedó helada, y la rabia empezó a recorrerla de pies a cabeza, si Molly no hacía algo estaba segura de que daría un ataque al puro estilo de Ron. Y el silencio sepulcral tan solo la incitó a explotar antes de tiempo.

- Malfoy ¿tenemos pintas de sirvientes?

- No lo sé, por lo menos actuáis como tales. – la miraba imperturbable, no podías leer en su cara nada, era como una estatua de marfil pálida.

- A ver si lo entiendes, te lo expliqué el primer día, y aún no lo comprendes… No… somos… ¡sirvientes!

Él en respuesta la miró igual de impávido que antes, estaba algo acostumbrado a la "defensa del débil" de Granger, algo patético según su opinión.

- No me importa si lo sois o no sangre sucia…

No pudo seguir, Ron se había abalanzado sobre él, empezando una batalla al estilo muggle, pegándose con los puños a la cara y otros sitios del cuerpo que se les ocurriera. Hermione pasó del enfado a la sorpresa por la situación, al ver el revuelo que causaron los dos chicos pensó en cómo pararlos, y lo único que se le ocurrió, - a causa de querer darse prisa - fue hacer magia.

- _¡Stupefy!*_ – vociferó la joven castaña hacia ambos chicos.

Propulsados por la magia de la chica, cada uno se chocó con la pared a su espalda quedándose inmóviles. Hermione por haber sentido varias emociones entremezcladas se había pasado con la energía canalizada en el hechizo, pero lo que la dejó helada y con los ojos salidos de sus órbitas, fue que… no tenía la varita en la mano.

* * *

><p>Luna estaba en el tejado de la casa mirando las estrellas encima suyo con fascinación, le gustaba imaginarse dibujos juntando los puntos de los estrellas entre ellos. Movió el dedo de una estrella a otra cerrando un ojo para poder enfocar bien. Sonriendo divertida pensó en el día de hoy; al igual que el día de ayer, fue especial, ella consideraba que todos los días eran especiales, al fin y al cabo, no se repetían otra vez ¿no? Eran únicos, y a veces le daba pena la gente que se dejaba llevar por la vida sin detenerse a mirar las pequeñas cosas.<p>

Realmente ella no era rara, era diferente, original, como cualquiera quiere ser, pero algunos o lo olvidan, o piensan que el esfuerzo no vale la pena, ella había nacido así y su familia había contribuido en que siguiese igual de soñadora y llena de imaginación. La diferencia entre ella y el resto de las personas es que veía el mundo de diferente manera, en toda su gama de colores y detalles, ella lo veía al completo, mientras que el resto veía la mitad, o sólo lo que quería ver.

Despreocupada, infantil, soñadora, era así como mucha gente pensaba sobre ella, aunque esa era la parte de la gente que pensaba más o menos en positivo sobre ella, el resto la consideraba loca.

Puede que su secreto fuese el no enfadarse por nada, ella reemplazaba la ira, la furia, el enfado en la comprensión, y algunas pocas veces en la tristeza. Esto último no era un gran avance, pero no hacía daño a nadie. Ella era bastante observadora aunque no lo pareciese, ya que su actitud daba la sensación contraria; pero gracias a eso, no la tomaban en serio y podía analizar, escuchar y entender mejor a las personas.

- Pobre Draco… - susurró.

Había pensado un poco en él mientras miraba la luna, ella creía sinceramente que él podía cambiar, pero no creía que tenía que ser ella la que la abriese los ojos. Sabía de las peleas que solían tener siempre Hermione y Draco, simplemente para molestarse, como dos niños pequeños queriendo el mismo juguete, queriendo tener la razón. A lo mejor ese dicho de "Los que se pelean se quieren" era aplicable en ese caso… el tiempo lo diría.

Un grito agudo proveniente de la casa, resonó por todo el campo, lo que le causó a la joven rubia perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. Se levantó con su tranquilidad conocida, y se despidió de la luna y las estrellas que la habían acompañado en su meditación, aquella noche sería especial, como muchas otras que la seguirían.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora:<strong> Siento que el capítulo de hoy sea más corto, pero al final lo corté aquí, me quedaba mejor. Además esta semana estuve algo ocupada y no tuve tiempo de alargar el capítulo y darle más cepilladas. Por cierto, actualicé este capítulo de nuevo porque olvidé poner la nota explicando, qué son los "Heliopath" ¡lo siento!

Y otro pequeño aviso, ya le di los últimos toques al Fic (había unos errores garrafales) me refiero en cuanto a ordenar lo que quiero expresar en palabras, o repetir una misma palabra como "imperturbable" dos líneas después, casi me enfermo al ver eso... Me disculpo por los deslices que tuve (y que puedo seguir teniendo), cada vez que lo releo encuentro otro error.

***Heliopath** = Espíritus del fuego; enormes y flameantes criaturas que galopan por la tierra y queman todo en su trayectoria. Luna cree que Cornelius Fudge tiene un ejército de Heliopaths bajo su mando.

***Stupefy** = Es la versión original de "Desmaius", que al ser traducido del inglés al español cambió. Paraliza al oponente haciendo que éste caiga y se quede inmóvil.


	4. Elfos, Libros y ¿Malfoy?

4. Elfos, Libros y… ¿Malfoy?

No tenía palabras para salir de su asombro y su angustia, había hecho magia sin varita, no lo concebía de ninguna manera, tenía miedo, y lo tenía porque sabía que podría haber dañado gravemente a su amigo y a Malfoy, se sentía mal consigo misma, tenía ganas de llorar y gritar a partes iguales.

Se miró las manos horrorizada; no lo había pensado como algo bueno, ya que prácticamente esta hazaña desde hacía años era imposible, aparte de los elfos, ningún mago podía hacer hechizos sin varita, era el artefacto que canalizaba la magia desde hacía siglos, y ella se había saltado esta regla, desafiando leyes de tradición, mas se daba cuenta de que no era imposible, pero eso no le producía felicidad, por haberse dejado llevar por los sentimientos ahora tenía delante suyo a dos personas desmayadas con… ¡oh no! Tenían hasta heridas de sangre en la cabeza por el golpe…

En un último momento antes de perder la conciencia, gritó a todo pulmón expulsando todo el miedo que sentía y el estrés que se apoderaba de ella por momentos.

* * *

><p>Luna estaba ya en el salón, y lo que encontró no le gustó del todo, pero tampoco parecía sorprendida. En el suelo delante de ella estaba Hermione desmayada, y a los lados de la sala dos chicos sangrando por distintos sitios, nada grave según veía la rubia, aunque habría que ocuparse de ellos.<p>

Molly estaba dando órdenes por doquier mandando a los gemelos ayudarla a llevarlos hasta el sillón, y a su marido decirle que hay que ir a San Mungo inmediatamente, aunque según Arthur eso era innecesario, no era para tanto, aunque sí le preocupaba un poco Hermione, lo suyo iba a ser más mental, pero conociéndola lo asumiría rápido, a lo mejor no se repetiría.

- Molly, tranquilízate, ya verás que se pondrán todos bien – le explicaba Arthur – además, Hermione lo que tiene es la conmoción del suceso, ya sabes como es ella, en menos de un minuto ya está de pie buscando libros para explicar lo que pasó.

- ¡No Arthur! – exclamó ella a su vez – Esto es mucho más serio, y encima tenemos a nuestro hijo y a Draco con heridas…

- Bueno, Malfoy se lo buscó solo – esta vez fue Ginny la que habló – en primer lugar no tendría que haber insultado a Hermione, si no hubiese sido Ron con los golpes, habría sido otro, me da igual si hubiera sido verbalmente o a base de hechizos, el fallo aquí fue el método llevado, algo violento diría yo.

- Es cierto que Draco se pasó ¡pero eso ahora da igual! Tengo que enseñarle a tu hermano a mantener sus emociones controladas, en un futuro le traerá muchos disgustos.

- Depende… - dijo la pelirroja con un tono travieso. Estaba pensando en que podría ayudarle a la hora de confesarse.

- Déjate de tonterías y ayuda a Bill para que cure a Malfoy. – Mientras decía esto se dirigió hasta la cocina, y sacó de un armario una caja llena de vendas y otras pociones que podrían ayudar a la mejora de los dos jóvenes. – ¡Luna querida! ¿dónde estabas?

- Estaba dibujando con las estrellas… ¿viste el brillo que tienen hoy? –respondió ella con ilusión en sus grises ojos.

- ¿Las estrellas? ¡ah sí querida! Se ven genial por las noches en el cam… - La señora Weasley paró abruptamente de hablar para mirarla alarmada - ¡Por dios Luna! Me estoy entreteniendo en hablar contigo del tiempo nocturno ¡mientras tengo a dos heridos y a una desmayada!

- ¿Puedo ayudar en lo que haga falta? – preguntó con tono suave y amable.

- Claro que sí, me harías un gran favor. Mira a ver cómo está Hermione si no es mucha molestia.

Luna no dijo nada más y caminando lentamente se sentó de cuclillas al lado de la castaña, que estaba acostada en el sofá. La miró varios momentos intentando imaginarse qué fue lo que pasó mientras ella no estuvo, no le preguntó a Molly porque ya estaba suficientemente nerviosa y ocupada como para explicárselo. Tampoco es que necesitase saberlo.

La preocupó el hecho de notar que tenía el ceño fruncido aún estando inconsciente. Pero con una tranquilidad pasmosa, fue a por un paño y lo humedeció para luego doblarlo varias veces y depositarlo en la frente de Hermione. Notó que tenía algo de fiebre, y este sistema muggle de bajar la temperatura se lo había enseñado ella, al parecer en Japón se usaba mucho.

- Luna ¿qué haces?

Se volteó y se encontró con Bill, algo contrariado por la cara que tenía, ella sonrió al verlo tan confundido por lo que había hecho, que sinceramente ni ella sabía qué hacía exactamente, pero, la misma paciente le había dicho que ayudaba a curar este acto, y de eso hace tan solo unos días, no debía ser malo ¿no?

- Me lo enseñó Hermione – le explicó – Es un método muggle para bajar la fiebre, tiene un poco.

Él asintió y la siguió mirando un rato, estudiándola a base de su rostro y movimientos, hasta que se dio por vencido, nunca sabría de dónde sacaba toda esa calma la rubia, comparándola con las tres mujeres que más entraron en contacto con él, parecía una simple y bella estatua, su madre, su hermana y su propia prometida eran unos volcanes que daban miedo si estabas cerca. Eso sí, las amaba –cada una a su manera- con locura.

Molly se emocionó y se abalanzó sobre su hijo cuando él se levantó medio aturdido si saber todavía dónde estaba y qué había pasado.

- ¡Mamá estate quieta! – exclamó Ron - ¡No puedo respirar!

Molly hizo caso omiso a lo que su hijo dijo y lo siguió abrazando diciéndole lo preocupada que estaba. Aunque eso no duró mucho, luego pasó a los tonos de reproche.

- ¿¡Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo! ¡Draco ni siquiera se ha despertado!

- Pero mamá, esa fue Hermione, cuando intentó separarnos con un hechizo demasiado potente; esas heridas no se las hice yo. – explicó Ron medio asustado.

- Me da igual, os habríais matado, y para colmo no es alguien muy cercano a nosotros ¿qué le digo a Lucius? ¡nos manda un ejército como le hayamos hecho algo a su hijo! También tengo a Hermione medio desmayada sin haber despertado desde entonces.. – murmuró preocupada-.

- ¿Hermione?

- Sí, si, Hermione se desmayó a los pocos minutos después de separaros.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó alarmado Ron-.

Molly lo miró un poco preocupada pero cambió rápidamente su cara, era la decisión de Hermione contar lo que quisiese, ella no diría nada hasta hablar con ella.

- ¿¡Por qué! – volvió a preguntar Ron más exaltado que antes.

- Ahora no Ron, hay que ayudarla, tiene fiebre. – la voz de su hermano Bill sonó cerca del joven preocupado que intentó correr para ver como estaba, pero sus heridas en la espalda se lo impidieron, al igual que su dolor de cabeza, cuando Hermione se lo proponía su magia era de lo más poderosa.

Al otro lado de la habitación Draco se estaba despertando poco a poco, pero sus heridas eran algo más graves, tenía sangre deslizándose por su cabeza que entintaba su cabello rubio claro a un rojo fuerte y oscuro.

El joven intentó enfocar la imagen que tenía delante con dificultad, pero lo único que veía era una mancha naranja con cierto moldeado de cuerpo debajo, "¿Por qué demonios toda la familia Weasley tiene el mismo color de pelo?" pensó irritado Draco. Después de unos minutos logró distinguir la figura de una mujer y el pelo largo suelto. Ginny.

- ¡Ah! ¡Mamá! ¡Malfoy se acaba de despertar! – gritó Ginny a pleno pulmón.

- ¡Por dios Ginny, no me asuste así! – Molly se llevó la mano al pecho y respiro hondamente para tranquilizar su corazón desbocado, para luego mirarla con una ceja alzada, y pensar que ella misma de joven era así ¡menudo calvario!

Malfoy tosió con fuerza cuando la señora Weasley le ayudó a incorporarse, lo peor fue ver salir sangre de su boca, ¿qué le había hecho la loca de Granger?

- Esta me la pagarás sangre sucia… - murmuró el rubio despectivamente.

- ¿Dijiste algo Malfoy? – Ginny le miraba algo extrañada, nunca había confiado en esa serpiente.

Él simplemente apartó la mirada y se interesó muchísimo en un cuadro que representaba la casa en la que se estaba hospedando hasta el momento. Y la pequeña pelirroja simplemente se levantó malhumorada con el pensamiento de no volverle a hablar hasta mañana, a lo mejor el consejo que le dio a Hermione no fue tan bueno… las serpientes no tienen corazón.

Al asegurarse de que la pelirroja se había ido, Draco miró la estancia para deducir más o menos qué es lo que había pasado. Pero lo único que le pareció ver, es un hospital, habían vendas en el suelo y algunas pociones esparcidas por varios sitios, además de notar que el pobretón estaba algo exaltado, quería levantarse pero la madre no le dejaba, gritaba algo sobre la rata de biblioteca ¿qué sería? Siguió la mirada del pelirrojo y se encontró con algo que pensó que jamás vería. Una Hermione dormida.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Granger? – antes de pensárselo ya había formulado la pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza.

- ¿A Hermione? Pues que nada más separaros a vosotros, se desmayó. – explicó Bill – Y al parecer ahora también tiene fiebre.

Maldijo por la bajo por interesarse en la salud de una sangre sucia, y por dirigirle la palabra a uno de los pobretones, no se merecían nada más que su desprecio. Seguramente el golpe que se dio en la cabeza le debió de trastornar, porque por alguna razón, estaba algo preocupado del estado de la joven, y eso no era nada normal.

Luna había dejado que Molly se ocupase de Hermioen un rato mientras ella iba a ver cómo estaba Malfoy. Por fuera parecía que venía de la guerra, pero su cara tenía el ceño fruncido. Sonrió, era gracioso verle así.

- Hola Draco.

El aludido salió de su reflexión y se fijó en la persona que lo había llamado por su nombre ¿quién osaba? Como no, la lunática.

- ¿Te he dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre? – respondió él a su vez. Todavía recordaba la conversación de la tarde, si de verdad se había golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte, es posible que contestase con amabilidad.

- ¿Estás bien? – Luna hizo caso omiso a su pregunta arisca.

- ¿Qué más te da lunática?

- Bueno, cualquiera que está herido necesita apoyo ¿no?

- No. – contestó cortante el rubio.

- Bien, si no necesitas apoyo ¿quieres saber qué le pasó a Hermione? – Luna no era tonta, sabía qué era lo que le rondaba por la cabeza a la serpiente, aunque no lo admitiese ni él mismo.

Él dudó, y eso le preocupó ¿por qué no contestó que no?

- Al parecer cuando os separó no llevaba la varita con ella, se la había dejado en la encimera de la cocina, y claramente se supone que los magos no podemos usar la magia sin la varita, aunque yo no pienso así… -Luna miró el techo con gesto de ensoñación, Draco dudaba de que de verdad estuviese hablando con él- y bueno, al conjurar un "Stupefy" sin varita…

- Se desmayó. – completó él a su vez. - ¿Se puede saber por qué ella de todas las personas se desmaya así?

Ella asintió complacida al ver que estaba hablando con ella sin estar a la defensiva.

Él a su vez se quedó pensativo, le parecía ilógico que se desmayase así como una de esas tantas chicas que se hacen las débiles, él lo único que podría sacar en bueno sobre ella es que tenía agallas y coraje, no se iba haciendo la princesa que necesita ser salvada como en una obra dramática. "Oh, oh, ya estoy pensando en positivo sobre ella ¿¡pero tan fuerte me he golpeado?". Al final, puede que el cerebro "tan" inteligente de ella no lo fuese, ya que ni siquiera podía concebir la idea de hacer magia sin varita, y es cierto que por lo menos en este siglo no se podía, y… espera ¡¿magia sin varita?

- ¡Lovegood! ¿dijiste magia sin varita? – estaba seguro de que el golpe de cabeza no era nada leve ¡pasó por alto ese detalle! Qué detalle ni qué detalle ¡el tema principal!

- Si ¿no entendiste? ¿me expliqué mal? – Luna lo miraba algo preocupada, pensó que lo había entendido, al menos cuando Ginny se lo dijo a ella no tuvo problemas en asimilarlo, a pesar de no ser común, tampoco lo consideraba algo como para preocuparse, sería mejor ¿no? Podría prescindir de la varita en momentos de urgencia.

- Espera, espera, tú me cuentas esto ¿y te quedas igual? –Draco la miraba sin comprender como se podía ser tan despistado, o tan estúpido como para no ver la gravedad de la situación, nadie, pero nadie, en años hacía magia sin su varita, era una manera tosca y primitiva de intentar darle forma a tu magia, y el problema es que no siempre era efectiva, por eso se buscó algo para poder moldearla.- ¡No es normal! Aunque espera, estoy hablando contigo, claro que tú no le ves nada raro ¡si hasta crees en bichos que vuelan sobre la cabeza!

- Se llaman torposoplos, y no los puedes ver a simple vista. –explicó Luna con paciencia- Tienes la cabeza llena de ellos ¿qué te preocupa…?

- Lunática, no tengo ganas de tus charlas, y ni creo en los torp, troplosopo o como se llamen, por culpa de una loca estoy con la cabeza vendada y la espalda ensangrentada, lo menos que quiero es hablar.

- Hermione no está loca, tan solo estaba preocupada por vosotros.- Refutó la joven rubia amablemente.

- Lovegood, No. Me. Interesa. ¿vale? – estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y encima no podía pensar con claridad, menos cuando hablaba con alguien salido de otro mundo.

Luna no añadió más, no quería forzar algo más de la cuenta, Draco todavía iba a necesitar mucho tiempo para acostumbrarse a ser él mismo, a no estar todo el rato a la defensiva, y aunque se mostraba fuerte y seguro de sí mismo, seguramente estaba asustado como un niño pequeño, el vivir con una familia totalmente opuesta a la suya no era algo fácil al principio.

Se levantó lentamente para dirigirse hacia Molly, la había llamado antes, quería subir a Hermione a su habitación, cenarían después de acomodar a los heridos.

* * *

><p>Hermione se levantó a la mañana siguiente, pero no pudo hacer casi nada durante todo el día, intentó leer, pero su mente divagaba en lo ocurrido la otra noche, intentó comer, pero su apetito parecía haberse desvanecido, intentó hablar con normalidad con Ginny, no pudo, no tenía ganas de hablar. Le parecía estúpido que ella estuviese en este estado por algo así, vale que desde hace mucho no se conseguía lo que ella había hecho, vale que esto podría traerle muchos problemas, vale que la idea sigue sin entrarle en la cabeza, pero, pero… tiene que tener un lado positivo ¿no? Pero… no se lo encontraba, no todavía.<p>

Por la tarde se fue a la habitación que compartía con Ginny y Luna para acostarse, no tenía sentido pasearse como un zombie por toda la casa, sería una perdida de tiempo y molestaba a la gente que estaba a su alrededor. No vio a Draco en todo el día cosa que le preocupó varias veces ¿estaría muy enfermo? No lo sabía, y tampoco quería preguntarlo, de todos modos, conociéndole era posible que simplemente estuviese enfadado.

* * *

><p>Al tercer día después del accidente, Hermione dormía sin notar a una pelirroja correr de un lado a otro mientras Luna la miraba con los ojos como platos, siguiéndola con la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, y de izquierda a derecha.<p>

- Bien, bien, vamos a ver… ¿sacar a Malfoy de la habitación?

- Sí, creo que lleva ya casi tres días encerrado, no me deja ni entrar para darle la comida –explicó Luna- la dejo en el suelo y él la coge sólo cuando está seguro de que me he ido, parece un duende.

Luna empezó a reírse suavemente antes su comentario del duende, Ginny simplemente la miró pensativa algo contrariada, seguía sin entender por qué la rubia quería ayudar al slytherin.

- Pero… ¡ah! – la pequeña Weasley gritó de repente abriendo muchos sus ojos.

Hermione ante el grito se movió en sueños, pero no despertó.

- ¿Qué pasa Ginny?

- ¡Nott!

- "¿Not?"***** ¿qué quieres que no haga?

- ¡No burri! Me refiero a que Theodore Nott viene hoy – sus ojos brillaban mientras lo decía - ¿no te das cuenta? ¡él se ocupará de sacar a Malfoy!

La joven soñadora simplemente calló. No era de las personas que llevase una discusión hasta el infinito, además, posiblemente Ginny tuviese razón, Draco tendría más confianza con alguien de su propia casa, y ella había visto de vez en cuando a Theodore Nott, parecía una buena persona, podría hablar con el rubio de cosas de su interés y a lo mejor hacerlo cambiar de parecer en algunas cosas que su familia le había enseñado desde pequeño.

- Bien, teniendo esto resuelto, nos falta… Hermione. – la miró de lado, sin saber muy bien qué decir -.

- Ella sí que sale. – dijo Luna inocentemente.

- Ya sé que sale, pero tiene una cara que da pena, y con lo habladora que se pone cuando nos dice cosas sobre el colegio o las reglas y otras cosas que muchas veces ni nos interesan, verla tan callada y pensativa se me hace raro, no sonríe, por mucho que intente hacerla reír. – suspiró pesadamente intentando no parecer muy triste – No sé cómo ayudarla. Ojalá fuese la de siempre.

- Cuando los torposoplos se vayan verás que volverá a ser la misma.

- ¿Eh? Ah, claro Luna… - Ginny le dio palmaditas cariñosas en la cabeza ante la mención de criaturas raras e invisibles.

No volvieron a hablar del tema durante todo el día. Entre otras porque a veces hasta Ginny se cansaba un poco de la manera de ser de la rubia, la quería mucho como amiga, pero de vez en cuando la pillaba desprevenida, y sinceramente, no sabía ni que decir.

Ambas se cambiaron de pijama a ropa normal para salir a desayunar dejando a Hermione sola descansando, aunque ella en realidad estuviese haciendo cualquier cosa, menos descansando, su mente hasta en sueños le hacía pasar malos ratos, siempre soñaba con su magia salir incontrolable haciendo daño a sus seres queridos una y otra vez, y eso la cansaba tanto, que no quería ni salir de la cama cuando se despertaba.

* * *

><p>Draco miraba el cielo sin moverse de una silla que había puesto justo delante de la ventana, le ayudaba a relajarse, y llevaba así desde el día del accidente, sus heridas estaban mucho mejor, casi ni existían ya, eso gracias a que la señora Weasley era más cabezota que una mula, por mucho que intentó no dejarla entrar ¡entraba a la fuerza! Con magia o sin ella.<p>

El motivo de que no quisiese salir era simple, no quería ver a nadie, sobre todo a la causante de sus heridas, estaba harto de tener que soportar a los muggle, pero en general se refería sólo a _ella_. Lo sacaba de sus casillas ¿por qué no se estuvo quieta? Seguramente de haber sido así, ni él ni el troglodita de Weasley habrían salido tan mal parados, además, lo tenía todo en absoluto control hasta que se metió ella con sus hechizos emocionales del momento, y luego resultaba que era le mejor estudiante del año… aunque cierto mérito tenía que hiciese magia sin varita, nadie sabía hoy en dí…. ¿¡qué porras le pasaba! ¿ahora le reconocía méritos a la rata de biblioteca? Tenía un serio problema. Tanto Weasley le estaba influenciando. Sacudió la cabeza varias veces intentando sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Lo bueno es que hoy venía Theo, podría pasar más tiempo con él, discutir con alguien, la verdad es que se aburría mucho en esa casa y con esa compañía, por eso había decidido que se encerraría hasta que viniese Nott, sería mejor.

Oyó un suave tintineo de cristales detrás de su puerta alertándolo momentáneamente, hasta percatarse de que seguramente era la bandeja de comida que se la dejaba Luna, Ginny vino una vez y no volvió a hacerlo, lo cierto es que le dio dolores de cabeza, ya que estuvo media hora regañándolo porque estaba encerrado en su habitación y que Granger no tenía nada que ver… bla, bla, bla, cuentos de la pelirroja, a veces daba miedo lo mucho que la madre y la hija se parecían.

- Draco. – llamó suavemente Luna.

Él por su parte ni se molestó en contestar, ¿para qué? Tenía la puerta cerrada por lo que no podría entrar. Luna no volvió a decir nada, pero él sabía que seguía allí, un tenue olor de manzanas se percibía en el aire, y sabía que en cuanto se fuese, aquel aroma también lo haría.

- Draco… sé que no quieres abrirme, llevas tres días sin querer hacerlo, pero ¿podrías escucharme un momento? – Luna sabía que a la fuerza la escucharía, pero quería antes cerciorarse de que lo haría poniendo un poco de atención.

Malfoy estaba mirando un pájaro volar en círculos mientras intentaba llamar la atención de otro pájaro, seguramente sería época de apareamiento para esas aves pensó sin mucho interés, pero lo que le molestaba era no poder quedarse callado mientras supiese que la lunática estaba delante de su habitación.

- ¿Qué quieres Lovegood? – respondió finalmente el rubio.

- Si quieres quitarte las preocupaciones de tu cabeza, mira el cielo por las noches y junta las estrellas en bonitas formas. – al acabar lo que quería decir, Luna se alejó del lugar trotando y silbando una simple canción.

Si Draco estaba antes aburrido ahora ya no lo estaba, lo que no se esperaba es que el aburrimiento se lo quitase la chica de los pendientes de nabo ¿Qué fue eso que le acababa de decir? ¿Nosequé de las estrellas en la noche? Aturdido se levantó de la silla y fue a abrir la puerta de la habitación. Claramente ella no estaba, en su lugar se encontró con la bandeja de comida que siempre le daban a esa hora, y un pequeño jarrón con unas flores silvestres adornándolo. Otra cosa que tenía como costumbre Lovegood ponerle al lado de su comida, era un chocolate, solía ser de menta, lo que no entendía era cómo había adivinado que ese era su dulce favorito.

* * *

><p>Hermione había decidido que le daría una buena bienvenida a Nott, estar en la cama como si estuviese enferma no era su estilo ¡no señor! Ya estaba bien de hacerse la víctima, por mucho que la tuviese todavía preocupada el asunto.<p>

Se levantó de un saltó de la cama con la idea de ducharse, vestirse y leer un libro hasta que llegase Theodore Nott, estaba segura de que con la llegada del joven chico sus preocupaciones pasarían a un segundo plano, se distraería.

No llevaba ni cinco minutos con esa idea cuando entró Luna encontrándose con una semidesnuda Hermione.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento Hermione, no me di cuenta. – Se disculpó Luna.

La joven castaña no le importaba que no hubiese llamado a la puerta, la verdad es que desde que se había metido en la cama ni creía que sintiesen la necesidad de tocar la puerta sus compañeras ¿y para qué? ¿no eran amigas?

- No importa Luna ¡iba a ducharme! – exclamó con alegría ella.

La rubia sonrió y se sorprendió al verla tan alegre y diferente que ayer, aunque tendría que darle la razón a Ginny la próxima vez que hablaba con ella, estaba mucho mejor cuando sonreía.

- ¿Qué has visto Hermione? ¿Un nuevo libro de la Historia de Hogwarts? – preguntó sonriendo Luna.

- Nop, simplemente hoy soy feliz, lo que me recuerda ¿qué hora es? Tengo que tener tiempo de prepararme, espero que no sea muy tarde…

- Son las tres de la tarde. – respondió con calma su amiga.

- ¡Menos mal! Creía que ya eran las cinco o las seis, me da tiempo de sobra si son sólo las tres. – comentaba ella mientras rebuscaba en su maleta la ropa que necesitaba para cambiarse.

- ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo?

- No, estoy bien, no encontraba una goma para agarrar el pelo, pero ya la encontré, con tanto dramatismo estos últimos días he perdido todos los coleteros que tenía, los tenía en una caja pero se cayeron detrás de la cama… ¿los has visto?

Luna simplemente señaló una pequeña rama que estaba colgada del techo, y que seguramente hace tiempo fue un atrapa sueños, ahora estaba algo deteriorado, pero muy adornado con distintos tonos marrones, decorando la rama estaban todas las gomas que Hermione creía perdidas.

- ¡Hala! ¡qué bonito! – exclamó ella - ¿lo pusiste tú así? Debo decir que es muy práctico.

La joven chica estaba tan determinada a dejar de estar deprimida que ahora ya ni parecía ella misma ¿desde cuando era tan entusiasta con las ideas locas de decoración que tenía Luna? Pero seguía pensando que era práctico. Nada más recoger las gomas de la ramita y ponerlas en su caja entró en el baño del pasillo sin dejar que la rubia dijese nada más. Lo cierto es que tampoco quería decir algo, ver a Hermione tan entusiasta y tan diferente hasta para lo que era normal en ella, era algo que no se veía todos los días, no tenía porque decir nada.

Ginny cuando se encontró a su amiga tan alegre y diferente a como estaba ayer se quedó con los ojos redondos como platos mirándola de hito en hito. Estaba segura de que cuando salió de la habitación la había dejado dormida y con el ceño fruncido por alguna pesadilla. Ahora parecía la alegría en persona.

- ¿Y tú qué comiste anoche? – preguntó divertida la pelirroja.

La castaña no le contestó, simplemente se disculpó por cualquier inconveniente que hubiese supuesto en esos tres días y dijo que ayudaría a hacer la cena y preparar la cama donde Theo dormiría. Molly estaba que bailaba de lo contenta que estaba por Hermione, para ella todos los amigos o hasta Malfoy eran como sus hijos y verlos tristes era un motivo de desdicha también para ella.

- ¡Querida! ¿quieres comer algo? Como te vi dormida supuse que no querrías comer, y te dejé en paz, pero ¿y ahora? ¿quieres algo? – Molly como siempre se preocupaba de la alimentación y el cuidado como una verdadera madre que era, aunque a veces como decía Ginny, se pasase tres pueblos.

- La verdad es que algo ligero no me vendría mal…

No había comido mucho esos días y ahora que había dejado de sentirse triste y deprimida con el asunto de la magia quería comer bien.

- ¡Perfecto! Te haré una ensalada con mucho tomate, con el calor que hace hoy no creo que te apetezca una sopa ¿verdad?

- ¡Mamá! ¡sopa! Por dios ¿quién se tragaría semejante caldo en estas fechas? – exclamó la pequeña Weasley.

- Anda Ginny, que estaba bromeando, déjate de ironizarme y tráeme un par de tomates del jardín.

Mientras madre e hija discutían sobre cuántos tomates exactamente tenía que traer, la joven Granger se sentó en una silla de la mesa y cogió el "Daily Prophet" para ver qué había ocurrido últimamente. Desde que el Ministerio había aceptado el hecho de que Voldemort había vuelto sólo problemas aparecían, porque a pesar de todo, seguían intentando esconder los pequeños ataques que efectuaban los mortífagos, y muchas veces se enteraban de los detalles gracias a Tonks o al señor Weasley, ambos trabajaban en el ministerio y sabían más de lo que contaba el periódico mágico.

Unas pequeñas noticias llamaron su atención, hablaban sobre varios ataques muggle en el cual nombraban a los licántropos como principales sospechosos, pero Hermione supo leer entre líneas y sabía que podía ser todo menos eso, seguramente se trataría de otro ataque que solían hacer los mortífagos contra los muggle y, espera… acababa de ver que esa mañana se había encontrado el cadáver de una maga, pero, era como ella, una hija de muggles. El estómago se le revolvió al leer la noticia y decidió que leería después de comer.

- Molly ¿sabes algo acerca de los mortífagos? – preguntó la castaña – tal como pensé no comentan nada en el Profeta.

- Ya sabes que al ministerio no le gusta decir nada sobre ello y lo esconde siempre como pueda, pero Arthur me ha contado algo ayer, al parecer están haciendo pequeños ataques en varios puntos de Inglaterra, incluso en algunos lugares de Francia, el norte por supuesto, pero de momento no han hecho algo más visible, van de forma anónima y matan muggles o magos con padres muggle, es un horror… - comentó mientras suspiraba y cortaba un pepino – han intentado atraparlos, pero cada vez atacan en otro sitio, y no podemos poner aurores en cada casa, lo peor es que el ministerio se niega a ayudar, intenta evitar lo inevitable, es un avance que hayan creído en el regreso de "Quién tú sabes", pero no van a dejar que el mundo sepa del peligro que corremos cada día que pasa.

- Supongo que si nosotros no hacemos algo la situación seguirá igual, o será peor.

- ¡Vosotros! Ni bromees con eso, ya sé que vais de aventura en aventura, pero muchas han sido muy temerarias para vuestra edad, y ya está bien, de esto tienen que ocuparse los adultos, vosotros sois niños no guerreros.

- Pero Molly, si ellos no hacen nada ¿qué tenemos que hacer? ¿quedarnos de brazos cruzados? ¿es eso lo que propones? – preguntó exasperada Hermione.

- No, simplemente quiero que dejéis de llevar una carga que no es vuestra, sois niños, estudiáis, jugáis, habláis, dormís, amáis, lloráis, todo, menos luchar en una guerra que no es vuestra.

- ¡Pero _sí _es nuestra! ¿acaso no somos magos? ¿acaso no vivimos por las reglas y leyes mágicas? Yo quiero luchar por mis seres queridos, no quiero despertarme un día y ver que estoy sola, porque no luché por aquellos que quiero y por lo que deseo en mi futuro. Quiero ser feliz sin tener que temer que cada vez venga alguien y me arrebate esa felicidad.

La señora Weasley se quedó callada pensando en lo que decía, claro que tenía razón, pero estaba asustada por todos, porque sabía que en algún momento él atacaría, y seguramente su familia sería de las primeras en llevarle la contraria, en luchar, al fin y al cabo eran Weasleys ¿no? Pero quería que los que eran jóvenes disfrutasen de sus vidas como tales, no tomar responsabilidades como los adultos.

- Sé que tienes razón y que lo que dices es lógico Hermione, pero intenta entender a tus padres, a los padres de todos esos niños que asisten a Hogwarts, temen por vosotros, y yo temo aún más, por Harry, por Ron, por ti y todos los demás.

Ella a su vez se levantó y le dio un abrazo cariñoso por la espalda, ella la entendía, claro que lo hacía, sus padres a pesar de ser muggles también se enteraban de lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico y sabían que ahora ellos estaban por entrar en una guerra, no quisieron dejarla partir a Hogwarts para el sexto año, pero ella no se dejó, quería aprender, y sobre todo quería proteger lo que amaba.

Comió tranquilamente la ensalada que la señora Wealsey le había preparado y luego subió a coger un libro, leería un rato al lado del bosque grande que tenían como vecino y ya después vería si se iba a hablar con Ginny y Luna, la verdad es que ganas sí que tenía, después de estar unos días en cama y sin hablar las ganas de hablar habían explotado dentro de ella justamente desde que había tomado la decisión de dejar de martirizarse como un alma en pena, cosa que consideraba algo bueno, el haber salido de la cama claro está.

* * *

><p>Draco había salido de su habitación por la ventana montado en su escoba, quería escaparse un rato antes de que viniese Theodore, pero sin ser visto, de haber pasado por delante de toda esa familia ¡no habría salido de la casa en siglos!<p>

Al bajar y estar seguro de no encontrarse con nadie en el jardín, dejó la escoba medio escondida entre unos arbustos y se fue caminando por un pequeño sendero que había descubierto el día en el que habló con Lovegood.

El aire soplaba suavemente y el sol empezaba a esconderse entre los valles verdes que rodeaban la casa, el ambiente era muy relajante, y Draco por unos segundos pudo olvidarse de aguantar las apariencias, como la otra vez, pero, por alguna maldita razón, la suerte no le sonreía.

- ¿Malfoy?¿qué haces?

Era ella. Tenía que ser justamente ella. _Granger._

- ¿Qué pasa sabelotodo? ¿nunca has visto a alguien caminando? - contestó él mordazmente.

- No Malfoy, resulta que nací ayer. – ironizó ella a su vez, pero lo hizo sonriendo y eso descolocó al rubio ¿no había dicho ayer la-que-se-cree-su-madre (nuevo sobrenombre que le había puesto él a la señora Weasley) que estaba deprimida y en cama? ¿esto es lo que ella considera triste?

La miró de pies a cabeza con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos, podía resultar divertido molestar a la rata de biblioteca un rato.

- Granger ¿qué lees? ¿"El Final de los Libros y el Aprendizaje"?

Ella ni le escuchó en un principio, pero luego le respondió con calma.

- Sé que te ha venido la "estupenda" idea de encontrar el final de tu aburrimiento conmigo, pero ahora estoy ocupada leyendo, en otro momento a lo mejor te haría caso.

A Draco eso le sentó como una patada a su orgullo, pero no se dejó, quería jugar un rato más, había algo de las discusiones con ella que lo incitaba a querer seguir, como la caza de un ratón, endiabladamente difícil, pero muy divertido al atraparlo.

- Yo no tomo órdenes de nadie Granger, y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, no te canses, si no quiero moverme no lo haré. – y para hacer claras sus intenciones se sentó en la hierba con determinación.

- ¡Por dios Malfoy! ¡crece! – exclamó ella divertida - ¿tan aburrido estás? No conocía tu faceta de niño pequeño tonto.

- No consigues nada alimentando mi ego comelibros.

Ella simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y cerró el libro con lentitud, iba a responder al desafío impronunciado por Malfoy, si quería jugar lo harían. Aunque ella sabía dentro suyo que de haber querido no le respondía, pero estaba desesperada por hablar, por compartir sus conocimientos, ideas y otros temas con alguien, y el primero que había aparecido por allí, había sido justamente él.

- Bien, quédate aquí. – le dijo con tranquilidad - Y dime ¿cómo piensas molestarme?

El rubio le sonrió de lado. No soportaba a Granger, pero las discusiones que tenían eran de lo más… _excitantes_.

- Fácil. ¿Cómo te va la campaña de tus elfos libres? ¿sigues con esa ridícula idea de liberarlos de su supuesta esclavitud?

- No pretendo que lo entiendas Malfoy, si además tú tienes muchos elfos a tu disposición, pero son criaturas, y merecen unos derechos, deberían dejarlos elegir sus trabajos, intereses y pagarlos. – ella a pesar de haber estado molesta con él hace unos segundo por haberle preguntado justamente eso, se había sentido mejor unos momentos después, al menos alguien la escucharía. – Y otra cosa es la manera en que se les trata, sin ningún respeto, no son animales, y ni siquiera los animales merecerían tal trato, y la ropa, unos harapos sucios que no los cambian nunca…

- Granger, sin pasarnos. No quiero pasarme la tarde entera escuchando tus discursos para la "pro-libertad" de cualquier animal que se te pasee por delante. – comentó con cansancio. – Además, no todos mis elfos andan vestidos en harapos, mi madre no los soporta vestidos así, a mi no me importa, aunque debo decir que le quita clase a nuestra casa.

- Estoy de acuerdo con tu madre en lo de la ropa – y antes de que la interrumpiese Draco ella se le adelantó con el dedo índice en alto delante suyo - ¡pero! eso de vestirlos por la imagen social no es mi idea de "libertad".

- Ya lo sé. Tu idea es que se vistan con ropa limpia, que se les pague, que tengan casa, que se les trate como a los humanos, que hagan magia para su propio beneficio, que tengan hobbies, que asistan a Hogwarts y jueguen al Quidditch… - Draco iba contando las cosas que decía con fingido desinterés - ¿qué será lo siguiente? ¿ministro?

- Malfoy, no te pases, todo eso te lo estás inventando, voy a empezar poco a poco, y que sepas que estoy consiguiendo resultados.

- ¿A si? ¿dónde dices que están esos resultados? No he oído de elfos libres y felices, créeme Granger, a los elfos les gusta trabajar para un amo y no ser pagados por ello.

Mientras decía eso se recostó en un árbol poniendo las manos detrás del cuello, iba a relajarse mientras hablase con ella, además, verla exaltada por sus constantes comentarios en contra de su plan lo divertía.

- ¡No es cierto que les gusta! ¿acaso a ti te gustaría?

- ¿Tengo pinta de ser un elfo? – contestó sin darle mucha importancia.

- Un poco alrededor de las orejas… - ante lo mencionado, el rubio abrió los ojos como platos desde su posición antes "relajada". - ¡pero eso no tiene que ver!

- ¿Cómo es eso de las orejas sabelotodo? – le preguntó visiblemente enojado.

- Malfoy, sabes que es una broma, y no es ese el punto.

- Déjalo, esta discusión no llega a ninguna parte.

- Fuiste tú el que decidió molestarme ¡atente a las consecuencias! – exclamó con el ceño fruncido.

Él no dijo nada, se quedó respirando acompasadamente con los ojos cerrados sin hacerle ni caso a la castaña nerviosa que tenía a unos pasos, la dejaría desesperarse un rato y luego si tenía ganas volvería ha hablar con ella.

Hermione a su vez abrió de nuevo el libro que estaba leyendo e intentó proseguir su lectura, pero fue en vano, no conseguía concentrarse, todo el rato estaba mirando de reojo al estúpido de Malfoy. Recordaba cuando Ginny le comentó que de no ser tan capullo, se habría pensado el "atraparlo" en sus redes, a lo que ella se quedó escandalizada, la pelirroja a veces le resultaba demasiado traviesa y habladora. Pero ahora lo malo es que le concedía un voto a favor en el asunto. El muy capullo era tremendamente sexy. Sobretodo en esa posición y con los ojos cerrados, parecía un ángel caído del cielo.

Cerró el libro por segunda vez y se disponía a levantarse cuando Malfoy volvió a hablar.

- ¿Qué tiene de interesante leer tantos libros Granger?

Ella dejó el libro a un lado y pensó en su respuesta varias veces antes de formularla en voz alta.

- Supongo que desde pequeña me gustaba, y me gusta aprender cosas nuevas y diferentes, también en la realidad, pero el mundo de los libros es igual de extenso o más, y para mi cada libro es un descubrimiento, algo excitante y nuevo, no me canso nunca de leer y aprender. – se ruborizó al haber sido tan honesta con él, pero no sintió la necesidad de mentirle cuando notó el tono tranquilo y pausado que Malfoy había usado al preguntarle eso.

- Toda una comelibros. – comentó con sarcasmo.

Ante el simple comentario por parte del rubio ella se rió olvidando con quién estaba hablando, y esa risa despertó la curiosidad en el slytherin. Ella se había dado cuenta, que de querer y tener la resolución de hacerlo, podía llevar una conversación civilizada con él, hasta cierto punto claro está, pero no podía pedir más por el momento, cinco años de insultos y torturas diarias en el colegio no se olvidan de un día para otro, y las viejas costumbres menos, pero quería darle la oportunidad a que de su relación _agresiva_ y _arisca_ naciese una cordial amistad entre ellos, no tan estrecha como la que tenía con Harry y Ron, pero algo, por mínimo que sea. ¡Oye! Que estamos hablando de Malfoy ¿no? Es difícil con ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora:<strong> ¡Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en colgar otro capítulo! Quiero además avisar de que no escribiré en una temporada (y esto que es mi primer fic y el cuarto capítulo…) pero mi problema fue que me decidí en escribir en una época que para mi personalmente no es muy fácil, estoy muy ocupada, sobre todo ahora estos dos o tres meses, y por eso quiero avisar de que tardaré en colgar e ir avanzando mi fic.

Mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza.

***Not** = Del inglés , "Do not": no hacer (algo). A pesar de estar escrito en español he conservado la idea de que hablan inglés en ciertos puntos, espero que no sea demasiado lioso.


End file.
